


Ne me quitte pas

by Kurea_chan



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Punk
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurea_chan/pseuds/Kurea_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laissés pour seuls suite au départ en vacances de leurs parents, Arthur et Francis, duo fraternel au passé complexe, espèrent des vacances sans encombres. Entre Arthur, camouflé en lui-même dans des pensées qu'il haït, et Francis, à la recherche d'une vérité qu'on lui refuse, les secrets explosent. Lemon - Inceste - Fruk - UA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ne me quitte pas

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à ceux qui auront le courage de tout lire ^^ (j'avoue que c'est assez long comme One-Shot).
> 
> Cette fiction existe sur Fanfiction.net, mais je me suis laissée tentée par Archive of Our Own, comme ça, j'aurais deux supports pour mes fictions, au cas où. Mais c'est la toute première fois que je poste sur ce site. Pourvu que je fasse aucune gourde, ce serait con.
> 
> Nan mais sérieux, je commence déjà à raconter ma vie, c'est pas malin! -.-" (faites-moi taire)
> 
> J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira. Il y a la présence de 2P France (Lilian) ainsi qu'une brève apparition de 2P Angleterre (Oliver). Mais comme c'est un UA, ils n'ont aucun rapport magico-sanguin-J'saisPasQuoi et sont juste de parfaits inconnus à la base! ^^
> 
> Je précise que ce n'est pas une tragédie, donc si vous êtes du genre "sensible" aux mauvaises fins (comme moi, quoi), c'est bon pou cette fic! Venez! L'amour brille sous les étoiles *le petit chœur commence à chanter le Roi Lion* Vos gueules!
> 
> Bref, bonne lecture!

Ils étaient une famille absolument normale sur tous les points.

Avec des parents aimants et travailleurs. Sans oublier les deux fils

L’aîné, Francis, était celui qu’on appelait « le bellâtre » par les autres élèves de la FAC, « empêcheur de tourner en rond » pour les professeurs qui devaient subir ses farces puériles, « ange démoniaque » pour ses parents, conscient qu’il avait des valeurs dans les deux camps, et « crétin » par son petit frère. Il s’amusait beaucoup mais veillait à ne pas foirer ses études, ce qui faisait de lui un garçon équilibré, fougueux et attachant. Sa bonne humeur et ses farces assez burlesques faisaient de lui le garçon populaire par excellence. Il avait longtemps travaillé sur lui-même pour donner aux autres cette image amicale de sa personne, s’autoproclamant « grand frère de qui voudra ».

Et enfin, le cadet, Arthur, plus renfermé, plus cynique et plus posé. On le connaissait pour être très à cheval sur la politesse (à force de côtoyer Kiku Honda sûrement) et pour son sérieux légendaire, qui faisaient de lui un élève très apprécié par le corps enseignant. Il remplissait rapidement toutes les tâches qu’on lui confiait, ne parlait pas souvent de lui et n’était célèbre que parce que tout le monde savait qu’on pouvait compter sur lui pour améliorer les conditions de la FAC. En effet, il agissait en tant que délégué, ou certains disaient, en tant que messager entre les étudiants et les professeurs, car ils étaient trop nombreux pour tous aller parler aux professeurs quand il y avait un problème.

Ainsi, où qu’ils aillent, ils étaient toujours comparés l’un à l’autre.

Un ange contre un démon, mais on ne savait jamais qui était l’ange et qui était le démon. Les rôles semblaient s’inverser à tout bout de champ.

Donc, comme les deux frères qu’ils étaient, ils se disputaient parfois, au plus grand désespoir de leur mère, puis se réconciliaient tendrement, au plus grand bonheur de leur mère. Et ça recommençait. Ils étaient des vrais gamins ensembles, abandonnant sans honte l’image qu’ils renvoyaient au-dehors des murs de leur maison.

Une famille normale.

Des débuts difficiles mais une famille désormais normale.

Ils auraient dû continuer à être une famille normale, continuer ainsi jusqu’à la fin de leurs jours, à se disputer, se réconcilier, à rire innocemment. Et Arthur se demandait chaque jour qui passait pourquoi les choses avaient tournées de cette manière.

Une seule putain de soirée avait brisé de tout ce qu’il dissimulait depuis des années.

Et au lieu de disparaitre, ses pensées avaient brisées la barrière de ses lèvres.

0~*O*o*O*~0

« Vous êtes sûrs que ça ne vous pose pas problèmes de rester seuls aussi longtemps, les garçons ? Parce que sinon, on peut tout arrêter maintenant et rester avec vous…

_ Maman… Arthur a dix-huit ans et j’en ai dix-neuf. Je pense que deux mois sans vous ne nous traumatiseront pas autant que tu sembles le penser. Et puis, tu les mérites ces vacances en amoureux avec papa, après tout le boulot que tu t’es tapé. Profites juste et ne pense pas à nous.

_ Puis faudra bien que ce gros nigaud de Francis apprenne à être responsable, ajouta Arthur avec tout le sérieux du monde. C’est une bonne expérience pour lui.

_ Attend un peu que les parents soient partis et tu sentiras ma vengeance.

_ Ne dites pas ça, rigola leur père. Votre mère ne voudra plus partir, sinon.

_ Oui, bah je pense avoir des raisons de m’inquiéter…, grommela-t-elle ».

La voiture était chargée de bagages, prête à partir. Le conducteur avait branché le GPS, prêt à partir. La passagère, par contre, n’était pas prête à partir.

« Vous allez trop me manquer, mes chéris.

_ Toi aussi, tu vas nous manquer, maman, sourit Francis. Mais c’est pas comme si tu n’allais jamais nous revoir.

_ Sauf si en chemin, on percute un… »

Le père se tut sous le regard fusillant de ses deux fils, conscients que s’il commençait à énumérer tout ce qui était probable comme danger, jamais ce voyage ne se fera. A moitié étranglé sous l’amour de sa génitrice, Francis faisait de son mieux pour la rassurer alors qu’Arthur enlaçait son père en lui souhaitant bon courage pour la décoller de son perchoir.

Raisonnables, les deux parents finir tout de même par entrer dans cette pauvre voiture délaissée et à quitter leurs enfants pour profiter de leurs deux mois de vacances, qu’ils avaient tant bien que mal réussis à faire accepter par leurs patrons. Pour fêter les dix-huit ans de leur second fils, les deux adultes avaient l’exquise idée de se faire la malle, voulant offrir à leur fils nouvellement majeur un véritable sentiment de liberté, supposé accentuer davantage son sens des responsabilités (pourtant déjà accru). Ils avaient fait la même chose l’année précédente pour les dix-huit ans de Francis, qui avait eu l’infâme tâche de garder son petit-frère « encore si jeune et fragile » qui, pour se venger de cette insulte déguisée, lui avait littéralement fait vivre l’Enfer sur Terre.

Cette fois-ci, tout devrait bien se passer.

Arthur, aux côtés de son grand frère, observa la voiture s’éloigner vers d’autres horizons, la main un peu tremblante de se retrouver seul avec ses idées dangereuses dont il ne voulait pas penser maintenant. Ne pas y penser. Ne pas y penser. De toute façon, il n’y avait aucune chance que les choses se passent mal. Ou aucune raison, du moins.

« Donc tu disais quoi au sujet du « gros nigaud qui doit apprendre à être responsable », Arthur ? Il me semble avoir mal entendu… »

Tout en douceur, Arthur lui offrit un sourire lointain et stérile avant de prendre subitement ses jambes à son cou pour fuir dans sa chambre, ce qui fut inutile puisque Francis courrait plus vite que lui (à cause de ses fichus longues jambes). Leur première après-midi de liberté d’adulte se noya sous un combat de chatouilles, qui ne trouva hélas aucun gagnant pour le moment.

Ils remettraient ça à plus tard ! Hors de question de finir sur un match nul !

0~*O*o*O*~0

En début de soirée et alors qu’ils avaient fini leur diner depuis une bonne heure, Francis débarqua comme une fleur dans le salon, l’air solennel, alors qu’Arthur était tranquillement allongé dans le canapé, un livre ouvert devant lui.

« Bon… Il fait une chaleur infernale dans les chambres, Arthur. Je propose donc qu’on évite d’y dormir, sous peine de passer une très, très, TRES mauvaise nuit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il va falloir trouver une solution alternative au problème ».

Arthur leva le nez de son bouquin, plantant ses iris verdoyants dans ceux azurés de son aîné, réfléchissant attentivement aux diverses solutions qu’ils pourraient avoir. Au moment où une idée germa dans son esprit, il se redressa du canapé avec vigueur, les yeux brillants, et courut dans les étages supérieurs de la maison, sous le regard sceptique de Francis qui hésitait à le suivre.

Un boucan de tous les diables retentit en haut avant que les pas d’Arthur, aussi subtils qu’un hippopotame jouant de la corde-à-sauter, ne se fassent à nouveau entendre dans les escaliers.

Arthur apparut, tenant à bout de bras des draps, oreillers et autres masses informes. Il se dirigea vers la cave, un Francis intéressé sur les talons, descendant prudemment les marches en pierre lisse. Lorsqu’il arriva à destination, il apprécia un instant la sensation de froid provoquée par l’humidité retenue dans les roches formant le mur. Il balança son larcin, comme s’il s’agissait d’un vulgaire torchon, et commença à étaler un épais duvet sur le sol, sous le regard attentif de son camarade.

« Le duvet nous servira de lit. Comme il est ventru, on ne sentira pas le sol dur en-dessous de nous. Pour les draps, j’ai pris le tissu le plus fin de la maison, en cas de léger coup de froid. Donc ça et les oreillers, ça nous fait un bon coin où dormir ce soir. Tu… tu en dis quoi ? »

Francis lui offrit le plus beau sourire qu’il avait en réserve avant de se jeter sur lui, les faisant basculer sur leur lit de fortune, en le félicitant pour ses bonnes idées. Arthur râla pour la forme mais ne tenta pas de se dégager de l’étreinte chaleureuse de son très cher frère. L’étreinte repartit encore une fois en lutte de chatouille, où Arthur prit le dessus, juste pour montrer à cet imbécile qu’il ne se laissait pas faire sans réagir.

Assis sur ses hanches, Arthur dominait sa victime hilare, les mains toujours courante sur les creux de ces hanches qui se tordaient sous lui. Il calma un peu l’ardeur de ses chatouilles, ne souhaitant pas le tuer pour une si petite chamaillerie. Francis put donc reprendre son souffle, un sourire interminable, qui étirait les muscles de son visage, désespérément plaqué sur sa face d’idiot et les yeux clos comme s’il cherchait à se défaire de la scène.

Ses vêtements remontaient sur son ventre à cause de tous ces exercices physiques, permettant à Arthur d’admirer une certaine finesse dans les légères courbes de ses hanches. Francis étirait sa gorge pour inspirer de profondes bouffées d’air, suant un peu sous les coups de la chaleur et de leur jeu. Il monta un bras sur ses yeux, calmant son rythme cardiaque, tandis que son cadet l’observait avec une sensation de vide dans le cœur, doublé à une petite nausée envers lui-même. Il prit une longue mèche blonde dans sa main et l’enroula mécaniquement autour de son doigt, frôlant cette gorge tendue qui le fit frissonner.

Francis venait enfin de retrouver son souffle mais ne bougea pas de sa position, visiblement détendu et à l’aise, s’attirant un sourire satisfait de son frère, aimant ce genre de moment de complicité malgré sa réputation d’armure à glace sans sentiments amicaux. Cependant, il déchanta tout à coup, et ce malgré la scène enchanteresse qu’il vivait. Brusquement, il se releva, étonnant Francis qui n’y comprit rien, et partit en courant dans les escaliers, se justifiant d’un rapide « besoin d’aller aux toilettes ».

Il courut comme si sa vie était en jeu, jusqu’à finalement s’enfermer dans la salle de bain, à l’abri du monde extérieur. Essoufflé de cette course, il garda sa main gauche sur la poignée et la droite sur la serrure, ne sachant que faire d’autre. Une mine horrifiée prit possession de son visage et il se sentit choir sur le carrelage gelé, les mains glissant contre la porte. Il y apposa son front brulant, tentant sans grande réussite de se remettre de ses émotions.

Et alors qu’il se laissait aller à une soudaine crise de larmes, il fixa avec dégout l’érection qui déformait son pantalon, preuve irréfutable de l’horreur qu’il était.

Il demeura ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes, se remettant sans cesse en cause, s’insultant même souvent. Il répugnait ses faiblesses, haïssait sa lente déchéance qui, peu à peu, faisait de lui une honte vivante. En ces sombres pensées, il passa sous la douche, cherchant désespérément à se détendre, à oublier ce qu’il était et ce qu’il voulait. Ses propres valeurs morales le jugeaient et le pointaient du doigt, hurlant au scandale, au point où Arthur entendait des voix crier nuit et jour dans sa tête. Il n’en pouvait tout simplement plus de cette situation.

Il n’en pouvait plus d’aimer Francis.

Lorsqu’il sortit de la salle de bain, un quart d’heure plus tard, il hésitait à retourner auprès de son crime. Cependant, ne pas aller dormir comme convenu dans la cave sonnerait automatiquement la sonnette d’alarme dans l’esprit du grand frère, qui chercherait alors par tous les moyens – saloperie de curiosité – à connaitre la vérité. Sachant qu’Arthur ne se sentait pas capable de lui refuser quoique ce soit. C’était une telle faiblesse chez lui qu’il se sentait obligé de se tenir parfois éloigner de Francis pour éviter de se trahir.

Il ne voulait même plus y penser, à ce sentiment honteux. Il voulait courir se cacher dans un trou et n’en sortir que le jour où ses désirs seraient purgés. Même s’ils étaient indéfectibles, il le savait. On ne se débarrasse pas de l’amour aussi facilement

Toutefois, il prit son courage à deux mains et arpenta silencieusement les couloirs lumineux de sa maison, en route vers sa chambre où il se mit en pyjama sans aucune motivation avant de se diriger vers la cave.

Francis semblait l’y attendre, assis en tailleur, les poings serrés devant son visage inquiet et les coudes sur les genoux, sur leur duvet de fortune, le souffle fort du ventilateur faisant virevolter ses douces mèches blondes dans une belle coordination. Il s’était également changé pour dormir, portant une sorte de survêtement léger. Son regard lointain faisait redouter le pire à Arthur. Quand il le voulait, Francis pouvait vraiment se comporter comme un grand frère idéal, ce qui n’arrangeait actuellement pas les affaires d’Arthur.

En effet, le plus âgé sortit de sa rêverie et attrapa immédiatement son regard, le mettant au défi de se dérober. En un bond, il fut debout devant son cadet, attrapant promptement ses mains pour les serrer dans les siennes, causant un tremblement d’inquiétude dans la colonne vertébrale du plus jeune.

« Arthur, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu souffres ?

_ Non… Je vais bien…

_ Tu es vraiment sûr ? Tu ne me mens pas, j’espère ?

_ Enfin, Francis… Pourquoi ça n’irait pas ?

_ Je… Je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais… tu avais vraiment l’air mal quand tu es parti. Ta voix semblait un peu tremblante et ça ne te ressemble pas de t’en aller en courant comme un voleur. D’autant plus que tu es allé t’enfermer dans la salle de bain juste après.

_ Que… Quoi ?! Je ne me suis pas enfermé ! Je prenais juste une douche ! Il fait chaud, crétin, au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué ! Arrête de toujours me surprotéger comme ça et mêle-toi un peu de tes fesses, pour changer ! J’ai bien le droit d’aller me laver le soir ! Et oui, je ferme la porte par pudeur ! Maintenant, laisse-moi aller dormir, je suis épuisé ! »

Bien conscient d’être trop agressif pour être crédible, Arthur comptait sur la chaleur pour lui fournir un alibi convenable. Lorsque Francis commençait à s’intéresser à ses états d’âme, il ne le laissait pas tranquille, au nom de son amour familial ou une connerie du genre. Quand bien même il rêvait de s’ouvrir à lui, ce n’était absolument pas une bonne idée, car si lui se détestait déjà pour ça, il ne pouvait qu’imaginer la réaction de son frère qui, bien que très ouvert d’esprit, devait avoir aussi quelques limites.

Arthur entra dans le lit et s’emmitoufla dans le drap fin qui lui servait de couverture, la tête résolument enfoncée dans son oreiller moelleux, pressé de trouver le sommeil. Il devait juste faire fi du fait qu’il dormait aux côtés de son frère. Juste. Juste le truc impossible par excellence.

Attristé par la hargne déployée à son encontre, Francis se glissa à son tour dans les draps, face à un dos qui lui faisait plutôt penser à un rempart pour l’éloigner. Cependant, il ne voulut pas abandonner ce mystère qui lui semblait plus profond qu’Arthur ne voulait lui faire croire.

Depuis des années que son frère se comportait comme une statue de marbre, Francis avait eu le temps de se poser des questions. Quelque part au cours de sa quinzième année, le plus jeune avait semblé se fermer et parlait moins, souvent occupé à lire ou à gratter quelques airs mélancoliques sur sa guitare. Puis il avait eu une période de rébellion assez violente, où il sortait le soir pour revenir à des heures impossibles, faisant redouter le pire à la famille. Mais cette situation n’avait durée qu’un an et demi, que Francis avait mentalement nommée « la Petite Fugue », car, qu’on l’accepte ou non, Arthur n’avait fait que fuguer à petits coups dès qu’il le pouvait. Après quoi, il avait arrêté de rentrer tard ou de disparaitre et était juste resté un peu plus distant avec la famille, surtout avec son frère, qui liait ça à une crise d’adolescence bête et simple.

Il ne sut jamais où Arthur s’enfuyait le soir durant cette année et demi de mystère, mais comme le jeunot était rentré dans le droit chemin – au point de continuer à se faire élire délégué à de multiples reprises –, Francis avait arrêté de chercher des réponses malgré sa curiosité maladive. Quoi que le plus bizarre dans cette histoire était que le jeune Arthur avait, dans cette période de rébellion, poursuivit son cursus scolaire de façon remarquable, attrapant des notes plutôt bonnes et participant activement à la vie scolaire.

Belle façon ne rester dans les bonnes grâces de sa famille. S’il avait été en échec scolaire, les parents auraient eu toutes les raisons du monde de l’empêcher de sortir.

Mais il y avait définitivement des choses complexes qui torturaient les nerfs de ce pauvre enfant.

Francis ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux désordonnés de son frère, le faisant quelque peu sursauter, puis se rapprocha de lui pour lui chuchoter un « bonne nuit, tête de mule » au coin de l’oreille, avant de se laisser tomber sur la couchette, un sourire relativement amusé suspendu aux lèvres.

De son côté, Arthur n’osait plus bouger, sentant presque le regard du plus vieux posé sur lui. Il attendait une réaction, une erreur qui le trahirait. Francis était déjà sur la piste de son mystère et voulait comprendre ses faits et leurs origines. Mais s’il l’apprenait, s’en était fini d’eux et de leur entente… disons… cordiale. Aussi cordiale que peut l’être une amitié fraternelle.

Il ne voulait pas qu’il sache, il ne voulait pas bouger. Alors Arthur resta allonger pendant près de deux heures, sans trouver le sommeil, sans oser changer de position, sans rien faire ni rien penser autre que sa vie lui échappait chaque jour un peu plus.

Pendant ces deux heures d’attente, Arthur avait entendu du mouvement dans son dos et s’était demandé ce que son frère avait bien pu trafiquer. Mais il ne se risqua pas à jeter un coup d’œil derrière lui. Il pouvait très bien s’agir d’un piège pour le forcer à lui faire face. Mauvaise chose. Arthur devait à tout prix éviter son regard, sinon quoi, il craquerait comme il l’avait fait dans la salle de bien (et pourrait bien, dans sa folie, faire quelques confession embarrassantes). La moindre chose qu’il pourrait dire serait susceptible de briser leur bonne entente et de le faire passer pour un fou. Fou qu’il était surement déjà.

Au bout d’un moment, l’attente devint insupportable et il se demandait si son frère était toujours éveillé, à l’affut d’une réponse. Se délaissant de sa crainte petit à petit, il se retourna le plus silencieusement possible pour faire face à sa peur.

La pièce n’était pas complètement obscure à cause de certaines sources de lumière qu’on ne pouvait pas éteindre. De ce fait, sa visibilité n’était pas anéantie, et lui laissa même le loisir presque masturbatoire d’observer le visage endormi de Francis, tombé injustement dans les bras de Morphée alors que lui craignait sans cesse d’être mis à jour. Mais l’euphorie provoquée par la vision quasi divine de ce visage merveilleux fut brisée lorsqu’Arthur comprit l’origine du bruit que Francis avait fait dans son dos, plus tôt dans la nuit.

Il s’était débarrassé de son haut, fuyant certainement la chaleur. Le cadet tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas apprécier ce qu’il voyait mais ne pouvait décidemment pas se résoudre à ignorer ce corps qui s’offrait sans gêne à son regard émeraude.

La jeunesse et la beauté sont parfois cruelles. Surtout quand elles nous sont inatteignables.

Arthur ne rêvait que d’une chose : l’avoir pour lui, le toucher à son gré.

C’était une réaction amoureuse normale, après tout. Quand on désir quelqu’un, on cherche sa présence et son toucher. Par pure logique sentimentale, Arthur voulait de la tendresse et des gestes osés – oui, avouons-le – digne de ses propres sentiments. Dommage que ce soit impossible entre eux.

Avec un visage tendre et adoucis par le repos, l’aîné était incontestablement beau, trop peut-être, et s’apparentait à un ange. Sa respiration régulière mouvait sa poitrine. Dans son sommeil, il était tombé sur le dos, donnant entre autre envie à Arthur de tester la texture de sa peau, de chercher la présence de ses muscles, de confirmer la douceur de son corps… Toucher pour tester.

Sans un soupir, sans un regret, sans un bruit, Arthur cala sa tête sur le pectoral gauche qui le tentait, attentif aux battements sourds de son cœur, pendant qu’une de ses mains alla se perdre contre les longues mèches blondes qui s’emmêlaient sur l’oreiller.

C’était doux.

C’était chaud.

C’était interdit.

Mais c’était bon.

Un simple petit moment de tendresse volé, un moment qu’il n’avait fait qu’espérer depuis des années et qu’il s’octroyait comme cadeau d’anniversaire pour ses dix-huit ans. Et ça valait tout l’or du monde.

C’est ainsi qu’il s’endormit, un soupir d’aise franchissant ses lèvres.

0~*O*o*O*~0

Le lendemain matin, Francis se réveilla au son répétitif des hélices du ventilateur, laissé pour compte durant la nuit entière. Par reflexe matinal, il voulut se frotter le visage avec les paumes de ses mains, mais remarqua alors que son bras gauche était complètement engourdi, soumis sous un poids particulier.

Papillonnant des yeux, il culbuta maladroitement sa tête vers l’objet de ses interrogations, et vit la tête d’Arthur à cheval sur son épaule et sa poitrine, un bras lancé n’importe où sur son propre bras gauche et l’autre ramené près de son visage endormi, contre son cœur. Avec en plus une jambe remontée sur les siennes, Francis était très clairement bloqué. Voilà pourquoi il commençait à avoir chaud.

Il étouffa un rire devant la moue que lui offrait son frère, le visage littéralement aplatit sur lui, ce qui lui donnait des lèvres s’apparentant à un bec de canard. Ou à un bébé. C’était trop mignon.

Francis esquissa un geste pour se libérer sans le réveiller, mais Arthur grogna de mécontentement dans son sommeil, allant jusqu’à attraper le cou de l’aîné avec un de ses bras pour le retenir dans ses bras.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas le laisser partir ?

« Meumamamamamam… »

Avec une moue sceptique et emplie d’incompréhension, Francis écoutait les bruitages ensommeillés d’Arthur, déçu de ne pas avoir une caméra à portée de main. Ce genre de spectacle ferait un tapage à chaque repas de Noël avec toute la famille réunie.

« Meumamamamamam ? répéta le réveillé avec hilarité.

_ Mmmmmmmh ! Mamamammeuhm… »

Ne pas éclater de rire. Ne pas se moquer. Non. Ne pas rire. C’est pas bien.

« T’es trop mignon, Arthur.

_ Mmmmmmh… »

Cette fois-ci, il souriait dans son sommeil, bien que s’il avait été éveillé, il l’aurait frappé et l’aurait insulté. Curieux contraste.

« Mais on dirait que le compliment te plait.

_ Mmmmmmmmmh… »

Un amour quand il dormait.

Mais si Francis espérait obtenir son petit déjeuner, il allait devoir passer en force ou subtilité, se dérober de cette douce prise sans briser son sommeil. Une vraie mission d’agent spécial ! James Bond n’aura qu’à bien se tenir !

Première étape : il fallait qu’Arthur trouve le moyen de rentrer en contact direct avec le duvet (non, son torse n’est pas supposé être un oreiller).

Avec la plus grande délicatesse qu’il put déployer, Francis enlaça son frère, faisant attention à bien maintenir sa tête pour qu’elle ne bascule pas dans un angle qui lui ferait mal, puis il commença à pivoter vers la gauche. Afin de ne pas perdre l’équilibre, il fut obligé d’enjamber les hanches du cadet, finissant difficilement à califourchon sur lui. Serré contre cet agent secret improvisé, Arthur arriva sur le dos, accueillit par un tissu agréable au toucher, inconscient que Francis avait l’impression de jouer sa vie dans la manœuvre.

Première étape réussie.

Dans ton cul, Bond !

Deuxième étape, le poser sur l’oreiller et le convaincre de le lâcher.

« Tout ceci est parfaitement ridicule, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en approchant la tête inerte, qu’il tenait avec prudence, de l’oreiller ».

Arthur se laissa poser en grommelant des mots incompréhensibles et, sous la force de la gravité, laissa tomber le bras qui avait entouré le cou de sa proie jusqu’alors, libérant enfin l’espion. Maintenant qu’il se voyait assis à cheval sur les hanches de son petit frère, Francis pensa que tout ce qui se passait dans cette saloperie de couchette avait une allure bizarre. Mais il n’y pensa pas plus que ça, encore quelque peu ensommeillé.

Deuxième étape réussie.

James Bond est vaincu !

Fier de son petit jeu idiot, il se redressa du lit de fortune et quitta la cave pour remonter dans la cuisine, tout sourire et fraichement réveillé. Il alla même jusqu’à chantonner une petite chansonnette toute joyeuse. Il aurait sautillé comme le petit chaperon rouge dans la forêt, ça aurait été le pompon.

Francis était incontestablement du matin.

Il pressentait qu’Arthur ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre. Il était bien placé pour savoir que lorsque l’on a dormi avec quelqu’un, se retrouver dans des draps froids peut favoriser le réveil. Puis, il était presque dix heures, c’était l’heure à laquelle le réveil interne d’Arthur le réveillait depuis des années. Ainsi, il prépara le petit-déjeuner pour deux, toujours heureux de pouvoir faire plaisir – surtout si ça concernait la cuisine.

Dans sa grande générosité, il alla même jusqu’à sortir la tasse préférée d’Arthur pour y mettre un sachet de thé de dedans. Ne resterait plus qu’à y verser l’eau chaude.

Pendant ce temps, et surtout parce qu’il s’ennuyait, il tapa sur son portable à la recherche de la recette des croissants au beurre. Trouvant son bonheur sur un de ses sites préférés de cuisine, il se lança dans la confection de croissants au beurre, ricanant pour lui-même à ce beau stéréotype du boulanger français cuisinant ses pâtisseries. Si Arthur voyait ça.

Bon, l’intérêt aurait été de fabriquer lui-même la pâte mais celle-ci devait reposer une journée complète. Tant pis.

Une fois tous les ingrédients sortis, il alluma la vieille radio que sa famille avait hérité d’une grand-mère, très rétro, qui était branchée sur des chaines comme « Nostalgie » ou ce genre de choses. Francis écouta donc de vieilles musiques occidentales des années 30, 40 et plus, en étalant la pâte avec son rouleau à pâtisserie. Conscient d’être plus dans le rôle de la mégère que sa propre grand-mère, il chantonna en rythme avec le chanteur tout en déposant 90g de beurre au milieu de sa pâte, qu’il étala équitablement partout.

« Ce n’est pas avec ça qu’on va maigrir mais bon… Arthur est déjà bien assez maigrichon, comme ça ».

Puis là arriva le moment compliqué… Le retour de l’agent secret !

Il devait rouler la pâte pour former le croissant, sans se coller les doigts et détruire son ouvrage. Et pendant ce temps, Lara Fabian continuait de hurler à la radio.

« Je t’aiiiiiime ! Comme un fou ! Comme un soldat ! Comme une staaar de cinémaaaa ! »

C’est avec ce genre de musique que même une action aussi simple que de cuisiner des croissants devient presque épique. Il avait l’impression de faire l’amour avec sa cuisine, surtout lorsque les chansons parlaient d’amour. Un jour, il fera des macarons sur fond de Serge Gainsbourg. Juste pour rire.

Aussi vieillottes puissent-elles être, ces anciennes chansons françaises, trop mélancoliques, trop tristes ou trop romantiques avaient tendance à faire travailler son imagination, beaucoup plus que s’il écoutait une de ses horreurs de musique américaine où le leitmotiv d’à peu près tous les textes était « t’es bonne, on baise, j’suis beau, on baise ».

Francis, cet idiot romantique, aimait les textes bien construits qui donnaient du sens et qui traduisait un véritable état d’esprit. C’était à cette condition que la musique vocale devenait un art.

« Only you~ ! »

Il n’y avait pas que la musique française qu’il aimait, cela dit. Bien que très cul-cul, celle qu’il écoutait en ce moment le mettait de bonne humeur, sans doute justement parce qu’elle dégoulinait de guimauve et de sucre. C’était amusant à entendre.

Et puis, le but d’une chanson est de suscité une réaction chez l’auditeur.

Entendre de l’anglais lui fit immédiatement penser à Arthur. Le bougre aimait les langues étrangères.

Cela faisait plus de quarante minutes que Francis attendait son réveil. Voilà qui rendrait l’attente des croissants moins longue pour lui.

Alors que les premières notes de la chanson suivante retentirent, Francis préchauffa son four et entama une petite mixture composée de jaune d’œuf, supposée aider les croissants à dorer. C’est alors qu’il reconnut la musique.

«  _Ne me quitte pas_  ».

Jacques Brel. Une icône pour le genre musical français.

Bon, belge de naissance, mais chanteur de musique française quand même.

Il attrapa son saladier, préparant un sirop spécial pour relever le goût de la pâte cuite, pendant que les pâtisseries cuisaient au four. Il devait attendre qu’ils soient cuits avant de les imbiber de sa préparation. Du coup, il commença à chanter avec Brel, sourire aux lèvres, se demandant si Arthur allait enfin émerger du lit. Chanter une chanson d’amour de Jacques Brel en pensant à Arthur n’était peut-être pas logique… Tant pis.

«  _Ne me quitte pas. Il faut oublier, tout peut s’oublier…_  »

La mixture avait un léger fumé sucré et une bonne allure. Bon signe, ça allait être un régal. Francis adorait quand ses journées commençaient bien comme ça.

Cela dit, son bonheur était modeste sous les paroles tristes de Brel qui, comme un sortilège devant le sauver, répétait son refrain d’une voix presque étouffée «  _Ne me quitte pas. Ne me quitte pas. Ne me quitte pas…_  »

Sa douleur était presque palpable. On aurait pu la caresser du plat de la main… Quelle voix expressive.

Il laissa reposer sa préparation sur le plan de travail, où il s’appuya fermement, tête levé vers la fenêtre ouverte en grand, éblouie par le soleil qui s’élevait dans le ciel bleuté. Le jeune homme se sentait soudainement attrapé dans la mélancolie de Brel, en plus d’être impatient. Il s’inquiétait inutilement que son petit frère ne vienne pas. Arthur était-il si fatigué que ça ?

«  _Moi… je t’offrirais des perles de pluie venues de pays où il ne pleut pas. Je creuserais la terre jusqu’après ma mort, pour couvrir ton corps d’or et de lumière. Je ferais un domaine où l’amour sera roi, où l’amour sera loi, où tu seras reine… Ne me quitte pas… Ne me quitte pas…_  »

Et alors que la litanie attristée du chanteur se poursuivait, Francis sentit le besoin de se retourner, sentant comme un regard posé sur lui, un regard timide qui se dissimulait de sa vue. Il tourna sa tête lentement, avec l’impression insolite de retomber en plein adolescence.

Dans l’entrée de la cuisine, en catimini derrière le mur d’où seule la moitié de son corps dépassait, Arthur l’observait attentivement, bien qu’on voie du premier coup d’œil qu’il dormait à moitié. Ses yeux étaient à demi-clos.

Arthur n’était vraiment pas du matin.

«  _Ne me quitte pas_  ».

Tout fatigué, tout calme, collé contre l’ossature du mur, avec le pyjama tombant sur une épaule car déboutonné sur le haut, Arthur le fixait avec les yeux mi-clos et une certaine envie caché au fond de ses iris verdoyants. Le rayon du petit jour valorisait ses mèches blondes et la douceur supposée de sa peau dénudée. Sa candide retenue qui le maintenait hors de la cuisine le faisait passer pour un agneau égaré, attiré par un lieu dont il ne connaissait rien. La bonne odeur de cuisine l’avait guidé. La musique aussi, peut-être.

«  _Je te raconterais l’histoire de ce roi, mort de n’avoir pas pu… te rencontrer…_  »

Ce devait être les termes « raconter l’histoire » qui plongea Francis dans une soudaine mélancolie de sa propre vie, au-delà ce que pouvait ressentir Brel. Son impression d’avoir à nouveau 16 ans se concrétisait, et il se remémorait ces temps où Arthur partait. Cette période qui l’avait sans doute plus touché qu’il ne le pensait car elle provoquait chez lui une souffrance parfumée aux regrets.

Il revoyait Arthur s’en aller le soir, par la fenêtre quand les parents gardaient la porte d’entrée, tandis que, de la sienne, Francis le voyait courir dans les rues, un sac à dos encombrant sur l’épaule, et parfois sa guitare en accompagnatrice. Seul dans sa chambre, l’aîné s’interrogeait, ne comprenait pas, se plaignait, priait qu’il n’arrive rien à son frère, concentrant des soirées à juste penser à lui. Comment avait-il pu oublier tout ça ?

Le retour d’Arthur lui avait fait oublier tous ses soupirs de lassitude, d’incompréhension.

Il se revoyait dans son lit, à quatre heures du matin, ne trouvant pas le repos mais percevant la porte d’entrée qui s’ouvrait doucement, puis les pas de ces chaussures caractéristiques dans l’escalier, puis la chambre d’à côté être envahie. Puis plus rien.

Juste Arthur qui l’évitait, qui s’oubliait Dieu-sait-où.

«  _Ne me quitte pas. Ne me quitte pas. Ne me quitte pas… Ne me quitte pas…_  »

Et là, Arthur devant lui, beau et de nouveau à ses côtés, prenait son temps pour l’observer, pour apprécier sa simple existence comme si la période de sa Petite Fugue n’avait jamais eu lieu, alors qu’il était incontestablement toujours loin de lui malgré sa prétendue proximité physique.

Francis continuait de mouvoir ses lèvres sur la voix du chanteur, l’œil attentif, le cœur espérant.

«  _On a vu souvent… rejaillir le feu de l’ancien volcan… qu’on croyait trop vieux… Il est parait-il, des terres brûlées donnant plus de blé qu’un meilleur avril… Et quand vient le soir, pour qu’un ciel flamboie, le rouge et le noir, ne s’épousent-ils pas ?_  »

Fermant ses paupières fatiguées à certains moments, sous le piano du chanteur, Arthur murmurait à son tour quelques mots de la chanson, imitant son frère qui ne pouvait que le regarder glisser à son tour dans la mélancolie de la musique, accroché à son mur comme lui l’était au plan de travail, silencieux, immobile.

«  _Ne me quitte pas… Je ne vais plus pleurer. Je ne vais plus parler. Je me cacherais là, à te regarder, danser et sourire, et à t’écouter… chanter et puis rire… Laisse-moi devenir… l’ombre de ton ombre… l’ombre de ta main… l’ombre de… ton chien… Ne me quitte pas…_  »

Puis Arthur posa son front sur le mur qui le cachait, écoutant les dernières notes de piano en se réveillant doucement, écoutant ses souvenirs passés, écoutant les cris de son cœur envers son amour caché.

S’il pouvait avoir Francis, ses sourires, son rire, sa cuisine, son amour, alors il serait l’homme le plus heureux du monde.

Mais pourquoi continuer encore à espérer l’impossible ? Le plaisir masochiste qu’il retirait de ses rêves lui apportaient plus de mal que de bien, il le savait, mais était comme condamné et enchainé à cet amour, qu’il subirait toute sa vie. Puis il y aura le supplice de la petite amie, du mariage, de l’enfant. Et à tout jamais, il sera caché dans son ombre, attendant la mort en ayant échoué son existence. Devenir son ombre.

Ou l’ombre de sa main.

Ou l’ombre de son chien.

0~*O*o*O*~0

« Y avait peut-être une petite amie, là-dessous, proposa Gilbert après avoir achevé sa deuxième bière. Quelle autre raison pousserait un mec à se barrer à des heures pas possible, bravant même l’autorité parentale, alors qu’il avait jusqu’alors une réputation et un comportement irréprochable ? Nan, mec… Y a une nana. Ou y avait, du moins, puisque tu me dis qu’il a arrêté de se barrer, passer un certain temps. Elle a dû le quitter, il est devenu triste et depuis, il est moins ouvert. Logique.

_ Arthur ? Une petite amie ? marmonna Francis avec incrédulité. Non… J’y crois même pas… Puis je l’aurais vu, non ? Des traces de rouge à lèvres, ou un cheveu trop long sur l’épaule… ou un parfum… Y aurait eu une marque qui l’aurait trahi, une erreur, un truc !

_ Et ce sac qu’il se trimballait toujours avec lui, continua Antonio. Tu n’as aucune idée de son contenu ? Parce que, pour rejoindre une fille, il a pas vraiment besoin d’affaires. Il aurait découché systématiquement, j’aurais compris, mais tu nous dis qu’il rentrait le soir.

_ Il a découché quelques fois… De plus en plus souvent passé certains mois… Plus le temps passé, plus ça empirait. Il ne me parlait plus, me regardait bizarrement… et fuyait nos discussions…

_ Pourtant, à la FAC, il était normal quand on le voyait. Tu nous en aurais pas parlé, on aurait rien vu. A part deux ou trois cernes qui tachaient ses yeux de temps à autres, mais on aurait pensé à un surplus de travail à cause de son rôle de délégué.

_ Tu crois que ça à un rapport avec le fait que vous ayez un an d’avance, tous les deux ? Je veux dire… sauter une classe, ça crée un décalage et, peut-être que de se retrouver en FAC alors qu’il a l’âge d’être au lycée, ça lui aurait grillé les neurones ?

_ Je ne me souviens pas avoir réagis comme lui, et j’ai pourtant un an d’avance aussi. Et puis, c’est en maternel qu’on a sauté une classe, on a eu le temps de s’adapter depuis…

_ Bon bah, à part la probable fille, je vois pas de solutions qui expliqueraient que ton frère aie pété les plombs au point de foutre en l’air l’ordre familial ».

Francis n’était pas convaincu. A moins qu’il ne se force à ne pas y croire, mais ce serait stupide de sa part. Non, quelque chose clochait définitivement. Il avait dû louper un détail, une réaction, une parole…

Assis dans les escaliers de la mairie, les trois compères faisaient face à la librairie du quartier, devant laquelle Arthur discutait affaire avec Bella, la petite sœur d’Antonio. Plus tôt dans la journée – après l’étrange petit-déjeuner qu’ils avaient passé, en fait – les deux frères avaient décidés de sortir. L’un pour respecter une promesse faite à Bella, disant qu’il l’aiderait à relever les compte de la librairie familiale (car oui, leur famille tenait une charmante librairie au cœur de la ville) car, les parents étant partis, ils avaient peur de faire une bêtise avec la caisse – à croire que tous les parents de la ville avaient choisis de se barrer en même temps pour tout laisser aux jeunes ; et puis l’autre pour rendre visite à son frère de cœur, Antonio, non sans ramener Gilbert – troisième larron du gang – au passage.

Cependant, l’aîné de la fratrie d’Antonio, Mogens – un passionné de peintures hollandaises qui léchait littéralement les pieds de l’artiste Rembrandt – détestait Arthur presqu’autant que son propre frère, qu’il accusait de voler l’affection de Bella. Ridicule conflit familial. Arthur étant le frère de sang du meilleur ami de son enfoiré de frère, il était catégorisé dans la liste noire. Bête et simple. Du coup, Bella et Arthur restèrent sur le pavillon de la boutique pour travailler, loin du grand frère agaçant.

Quand à Antonio, après une nuit blanche à ranger tous les livres, il avait décidé de passer du temps avec ses amis, laissant Mogens gérer la boutique avec les employés.

« Ou, si ça se trouve, il est devenu dealer de drogue, rigola Gilbert en ouvrant une troisième canette de bière.

_ Mais bien sûr, on y croit, soupira Francis avec l’approbation d’Antonio. Puis après, il s’est reconvertie en Princesse de Galle avant de faire ses débuts en tant que tennisman professionnel. Sans oublier son petit job en tant que garde sécurité dans les supermarchés.

_ C’est justement parce qu’on ne sait pas qu’on peut tout imaginer ! Crois-moi, vieux, pars du principe qu’il a fait des choses horribles, comme ça, si tu découvres la vérité, tu seras soulagé parce que ça pourra pas être pire.

_ Oui mais, le pire n’est pas crédible…

_ Dans ce cas, imagine-toi le pire qui soit crédible. Comme ça, tu relativiseras quand tu sauras que c’était rien de grave.

_ Et si c’était vraiment grave ? demanda Antonio.

_ Venant d’Arthur ? C’était surement rien d’alarmant, continua Gil. Il est réfléchi et il sait se maitriser. Y a peu de chances qu’il soit allé… je sais pas, moi… s’enterrer avec un groupe de… de punk, tiens ! à fumer des drogues et à boire de l’alcool en prévoyant de bruler des bagnoles ! Puis à coucher avec des mecs louches, dans des relations malsaines… Là, ça serait le pire.

_ Un truc que je respecte chez toi…, sourit Francis, …c’est ton imagination et ta capacité d’improvisation.

_ Je sais que je suis merveilleux, tu ne m’apprends rien ».

Les trois compères rirent de bon cœur et continuèrent à débattre de ce mystère qui hantait l’un des leur, buvant quelques gorgées de bière (pas autant que Gilbert qui avait le ventre littéralement fait pour, comme un véritable allemand).

Pendant ce temps, Arthur notait quelques chiffres dans la marge d’un relevé de compte.

« Qu’est-ce qu’ils rigolent fort…, soupira Bella. Je vais tirer les oreilles d’Antonio, ce soir. Il m’a dit vouloir « se reposer » mais c’est pas en s’esclaffant comme une baleine qu’il va récupérer !

_ Laisse-les donc glousser. A force de rire, ils n’auront plus de voix et nous ficheront la paix pour un bon moment.

_ Je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à jurer contre ma fratrie.

_ Si tu savais… »

Elle pouffa avec gaité, reprenant la feuille qu’Arthur lui tendit.

« Merci pour ton aide précieuse, tout m’a l’air d’être en ordre. Avec ça, on saura comment tenir en attendant que les parents reviennent de leur week-end.

_ Je t’en prie, Bella. Sortir un peu m’a fait du bien. D’ailleurs, ça tombe bien que je te voie, parce que j’avais un service à te demander au sujet des lectures de vacances pour la FAC. Il y a deux livres sur ma liste que je ne trouve pas et je me demandais si tu les avais en stock.

_ Si c’est des vieilleries, y a des chances. Notre librairie ne commande que des livres allant jusqu’au XXème siècle maximum. Donne-moi ta liste et je vais te trouver ça dans la réserve ».

Il la remercia, tendant un bout de papier sur lequel il avait inscrit les références. La jeune fille lui conseilla de rester dehors pour éviter Mogens, et partit à la recherche des deux bouquins.

Resté seul sur le trottoir, Arthur hésita à rejoindre son frère et ses deux amis, ne partageant pas leur goût pour les bêtises et les discussions sans queues ni têtes. En plus, il haïssait purement et simplement les deux amis de son frère. Ne pouvant pas rentrer dans la boutique non plus sous peine de recevoir des réflexions désobligeantes, il hésitait à faire quelque chose, ne pouvant trop s’éloigner, au cas où la jeune fille trouverait son bonheur.

Finalement, il n’eut pas à choisir, soumis à un revirement de situation qui lui fit perdre quelques couleurs.

« Arthur ? »

Il se tourna vers la silhouette, sûr de connaitre cette voix sans parvenir à y mettre un visage. Mais lorsqu’il vit l’individu devant lui, illuminé par le doux soleil matinal, son cœur se serra soudainement et sa propre voix se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Un homme d’environ vingt-cinq ans le toisait avec un léger étonnement dans le regard, malgré son allure un peu amorphe. C’était le genre de personne à rester calme et à se foutre de la vie, à mépriser beaucoup son monde et à le dire ouvertement.

Mais plus que ça, il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau à Francis. A quelques différences près.

« Lilian… »

Par rapport à son frère, il avait les cheveux un peu plus long, noués à la va-vite avec un élastique quelconque, une barbe de trois ou cinq jours sur sa mâchoire sévère, une cigarette à la bouche, l’air plus dur et intransigeant, et habillé dans des tons sombres. Plus grand en taille aussi. Les yeux violacés, et non bleus. Moins svelte car c’était un homme ayant achevé sa croissance depuis longtemps, avec un peu plus de muscles que Francis.

L’inconnu souffla une bouffée de cigarette, silencieux, les yeux rivés sur son interlocuteur interdit.

« Un baille qu’on s’est pas vu, petit… Tu vas mieux ?

_ … Oui. Enfin, non, mais… oui quand même.

_ Je vois… Toujours autant le bordel dans ta tête ?

_ Oui… Et toi ? Tu t’es réconcilié avec… l’autre ?

_ On peut dire ça. J’essaye de stabiliser ma vie comme je peux. Et il m’aide.

_ Je vois… Tant mieux alors… »

Arthur baissa un peu la tête, attiré par la forme de leurs chaussures.

L’autre continuait de le regarder tranquillement, fumant sans sembler éprouver un quelconque plaisir à le faire. Arthur, gêné de son propre silence, tenta de ressusciter la conversation, ne désirant pas passer pour un rabat-joie n’appréciant pas leurs retrouvailles, bien qu’elles soient inespérées.

« Et que fais-tu en ville ? Je croyais que tu n’aimais pas sortir.

_ J’accompagne… l’autre. Il voulait à tout prix qu’on fasse quelque chose de notre journée, au lieu de « rêvasser » ou un truc du genre… Donc là, j’attends qu’il ressorte du garage parce que monsieur a décidé de passer dire bonjour à ses neveux. Dont l’un me déteste, si tu veux tout savoir. C’est pour ça que je reste dehors.

_ Moi aussi je suis mis dehors parce qu’on me hait.

_ Je constate que certaines choses ne changent pas. Nous sommes condamnés à être détestés, toi et moi ».

Ils se sourient légèrement, plus par autodérision que par joie réelle.

Arthur sentit une main se déposer sur sa tête. La tendresse de ce geste, venant d’un tel homme si peu enclin à la douceur, lui sembla étrangère, mais pas désagréable. Comme d’habitude, le moindre mouvement venant de lui causait chez Arthur une forme de tristesse amère, parce qu’il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de s’imaginer que c’était Francis qui lui faisait ceci.

« Courage, petit… Je sais pas où t’en es ou si tu vas bien, mais garde confiance. On a tous des démons cachés dont on a plus ou moins honte. T’es peut-être pas un ange, mais t’es pas un monstre non plus. Et n’oublies pas que la société, on l’emmerde tous d’une manière ou d’une autre. Ta vie te concerne. Tu décides. Tu es le chef ».

Sa main glissa presque jusqu’à sa joue mais elle se bloqua sur la tempe, alors que Lilian semblait lui donner toute son énergie par ce geste. Arthur avait envie de pleurer sur son sort, mais comme l’autre venait de lui dire : courage. Il devait rester fort.

« Lilian… Est-ce que tu es heureux de ton côté… ? »

L’adulte ferma les yeux, appréciant un coup de vent frais caresser son visage. Un très fin sourire déforma sa mâchoire habituellement rigide.

« Oui. Infiniment heureux… même si ça ne doit pas se voir sur mon visage du premier coup d’œil… Au moins, lui le sait, c’est tout ce qui compte…

_ Et tu… tu…

_ Oui. Je l’aime. Autant que tu aimes ton âme-sœur ».

Arthur soupira en un sourire, puis sentit cette main sur son visage s’en aller, glisser pour revenir à sa place. Un doux silence les prit, qui ne fut pas embarrassant cette fois, juste normal. Deux amis partageant un bout passé et se débattant pour sortir de leur misère, qui se retrouvaient à discuter, à réfléchir sur un vieux trottoir… ça semblait triste, dans un sens.

De son côté, Francis sourcillait d’irritation depuis un petit bout de temps, l’âme fraternelle – qu’il pensait – violemment titillée. Il avait vu un homme au loin, s’approcher, ne voyant pas les détails de son anatomie à cause de la distance.

Certes, il était loin et ne pouvait rien juger mais… la proximité qu’il entretenait avec Arthur était gênante, paradoxale compte tenu du fait qu’il n’était pas quelqu’un qui laissait tout le monde s’approcher aussi près de lui. Il y avait toujours une distance de sécurité qu’Arthur soumettait à ceux qui lui parlaient et, si affinité, le cercle de confiance pouvait s’agrandir. Ce n’était qu’à cette condition qu’Arthur laissait les autres s’approcher de lui et se comportait plus… naturellement avec eux. Les inconnus ou les vagues connaissances faisaient face à un jeune homme plutôt froid et rigide. Les proches avaient droit à un sourire et à une proximité nouvelle.

Et cet homme inconnu était entré dans le cercle d’intimité d’Arthur comme si de rien était, et pire, il l’avait touché. Arthur s’était laissé toucher. Inutile d’insister sur le fait que c’était une chose tout à fait rarissime.

Lorsque la main de l’inconnu était entrée en contact avec les mèches sableuses de son cadet, Francis eut une soudaine montée d’adrénaline. Il s’était levé, inquiet au point d’inventer un danger, et c’était fait retenir de justesse par ses deux amis. Leur dialogue avait été interrompu par Francis à coup de « pourquoi ? Qui est-ce ? Comment se fait-il qu’Arthur accepte son contact ? ». Cependant, les deux compères du premier lui firent remarquer que ses réactions disproportionnées de grand frère surprotecteur n’étaient pas les bienvenues.

Le problème, c’était que Francis en avait marre de perdre son frère et de le regarder s’éloigner, toujours plus solitaire. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas l’avoir retenu lors de sa Petite Fugue. Il ne voulait pas voir ça une seconde fois.

« Ne me quitte pas ».

Il chuchota ces mots pour lui-même, la bouche cachée par ses poings, les coudes sur les genoux, les pieds à plat, le dos vouté, le regard glacé, les mèches folles, le cœur battu. L’âme tourmentée.

Pendant ce temps, Lilian avait essayé de continuer à prendre des nouvelles d’Arthur, assez inquiet de son état.

« Et toi, petit ? Que fais-tu ici ?

_ J’aide une amie à gérer la librairie de ses parents pendant qu’ils sont en week-end, mais comme le fils aîné ne m’aime pas, je reste dehors pour ne pas le voir. Et comme je viens de finir, j’attends que mon amie me dise si elle n’aurait pas deux livres que je recherche dans ses cartons. Et pendant ce temps, mon frère rigole avec ses amis. Et je crois que récemment, il s’est mis en quête de chercher à… me comprendre ».

Lilian tourna le visage vers le groupe de jeunes, assis sur les marches d’escalier. Entre un albinos bruyant et un latino jovial, une tête blonde, immobile, le fixait en chien de faïence comme s’il l’étudiait dans un laboratoire. Le fameux grand frère.

« Si tu ne veux toujours pas qu’il sache, mens. Il se lassera bien un jour.

_ Francis ? Tu le connais mal… »

Lilian eut un sourire railleur, voir un peu odieux.

« Lilian ! Dear love ! Je suis de retour ! »

Une masse inconnue se jeta dans le dos de l’adulte, qui lâcha sa cigarette avec une mine étonnée – qui se mua rapidement en une moue ennuyée. Il tente de se défaire de la paire de bras qui l’enlaçait à l’en étouffer, mais échoua lamentablement en soupirant. A la place, il alluma une autre cigarette, le regard perdu vers les nuages blancs.

« Tu me fais mal, Oliver…

_ Oui mais tu m’as manqué !

_ T’es parti dix minutes…

_ C’est trop long ! Oh, mais qui est-ce ? Un ami ?

_ Ouais… Une bonne connaissance. Il s’appelle Arthur et est passionné de littérature anglo-saxonne. Me demande bien comment il fait, d’ailleurs ».

Le prénommé Oliver lui pinça la joue, n’obtenant aucune réaction face à son geste. Lilian était trop indolent pour se sentir froissé d’un petit pincement comme ça.

Le nouvel arrivant était habillé de couleurs flashy, dans les tontes roses et bleues, arborant un petit nœud papillon et un sourire carnassier. Ses cheveux, un curieux roux qui tiraient presque sur le rose, dirait-on, étaient coiffés assez maladroitement tandis que des taches de rousseur couvraient son visage lumineux. Arthur resta concentré sur la couleur particulière de ses iris, bleus autour de la pupille, rose sur les contours.

Un joyeux énergumène.

« La littérature de mon pays est très bien, Lilian. Ne critique pas ce que tu ne connais pas.

_ Je peux m’exprimer sur ce que je veux, je pense. Personne ne peut se vanter de tout connaitre, sinon on ne parlerait jamais de rien. On peut débattre des goûts et des couleurs, tu sais ? Je préfère même parler de ce que je ne connais pas, ça me laisse l’occasion d’apprendre ».

Lilian avait toujours eu une âme de philosophe. Il aimait tout déstructurer et tout remettre en cause, quand bien même ça déplaisait au reste du monde. Tant mieux, dirait-il, car faire chier l’univers était un passe-temps qu’il affectionnait.

Oliver lui lança un regard amusé, apparemment satisfait de cette répartie. C’était ce genre de personne qu’il fallait à Lilian pour le laisser s’épanouir ; quelqu’un qui le laissait s’exprimer quand il en avait envie et qui restait attentif à ses discours, aussi rares soient-ils. Oliver semblait lui donner l’écho qu’il recherchait.

Arthur ne se fit plus aucune inquiétude pour son grand ami qui, vraisemblablement, avait une chance d’atteindre le bonheur aux côtés de ce jeune homme. A ses côtés, Lilian semblait plus naturel, moins sur ses gardes, son regard se faisait plus doux.

« Bon… Dans ce cas, bon courage pour la suite, Arthur. Je suis content de t’avoir revu après tout ce temps, même si j’aurais aimé que tu ailles mieux.

_ Oui, moi aussi. Mais merci de m’avoir soutenu, en tout cas ».

Oliver lui serra la main, fier d’avoir trouvé quelqu’un s’intéressant à sa chère littérature anglaise, et lui souhaita tout le bonheur du monde, le tout arrosé d’un merveilleux sourire amical qui déboussola un peu Arthur, peu habitué à recevoir autant de marques d’amitié, surtout d’un inconnu. Cet Oliver était un curieux personnage.

Arthur fit quelques pas vers la librairie, s’éloignant des deux autres, puis entendit retentir derrière lui la voix un peu grave de Lilian :

« Et décoince-toi un peu, petit. T’es trop rigide ».

Puis il se prit une tape amicale sur les fesses qui le fit rougir et bafouiller.

Hilare, Lilian s’éloigna, tenant Oliver près de lui.

Et Francis, furieux, se faisait maitriser par ses deux amis.

Au même moment, Bella sortit de sa boutique, rigolant d’une probable blague racontée par Mogens. Elle s’avança vers son ami, deux livres sous le bras et un grand sourire joyeux au visage. Celui-ci disparu lorsqu’elle vit le groupe de trois idiots, sur les marches, en train de batailler comme des enfants. Mais, ne cherchant pas à comprendre, elle alla vers Arthur, joyeuse, lui tendant les deux livres qu’elle portait.

« Tu as de la chance, il n’en restait plus beaucoup en réserve. Je pense que je vais repasser commande sous peu pour en avoir en stock, au cas où.

_ Merci de tout cœur, Bella. Tu me sauves la vie.

_ Ne me donne pas autant d’importance, ce n’est rien ».

Arthur la remercia dans une étreinte amicale, que Bella ponctua d’une bise sur la joue, appréciant la rage qu’elle lisait sur les traits de Francis. L’énerver était toujours un amusement non-négligeable. Presque trop facile, même.

Gilbert parlait à Francis, semblant le convaincre de quelque chose avec toute la ferveur dont il était capable. Quand il le voulait, l’albinos narcissique pouvait se montrer persuasif.

Bella salua Arthur et retourna dans la boutique.

Maintenant qu’il avait tout ce qu’il voulait, le plus jeune s’avança vers le trio infernal, traversant la rue déserte en portant ses livres à bout de bras. Il espérait ne pas se faire interroger par son frère ou par les deux autres larrons sur l’identité de Lilian, qu’il souhaitait garder pour lui par pudeur.

« C’était qui, ce mec ? suspecta immédiatement Francis ».

Arthur soupira.

Gilbert et Antonio aussi.

« Juste un vieil ami. Bon, je rentre à la maison faire du rangement dans tous mes bouquins, si tu permets ».

Changement de sujet peu subtil mais clair : il ne voulait pas en parler. Cela ne fit qu’attiser les soupçons de Francis. Cependant, celui-ci s’obligea à relativiser, conscient que son frère avait bien le droit d’avoir des amis bien plus âgés que lui (même si on se demandait comment ils s’étaient rencontrés). Voyant qu’Arthur commençait à s’en aller, il se redressa d’un bond de là où il était assis.

« Arthur ! »

L’interpellé tourna son corps de profil, mais la tête vers lui, attentif.

« Euh… Je… »

Antonio et Gilbert se regardèrent, intrigués par ce manque de confiance venant de leur ami pourtant dur à déstabiliser. Il n’y avait pourtant rien de compliqué dans ce qu’il voulait dire.

« Je… Gilbert m’a invité à dormir chez lui, ce soir donc… euh… ne m’attend pas, je vais rester avec eux jusqu’à demain… Tu… ça ne te dérange pas de rester seul ? »

Arthur ne réagis pas tout de suite, prenant le temps d’enregistrer l’information. Il sentit ses yeux perdre un peu de leur vigueur et se clore à demi alors que sa bouche s’entrouvrait pour une réponse qu’il ne trouvait pas. La solitude à laquelle il allait à nouveau faire face le terrifiait mais il n’osa pas le dire, car ce serait trop suspect.

« Dans ce cas… passe une bonne journée… et une bonne nuit. A demain ».

Puis il partit sans se retourner, conscient d’agir étrangement mais n’arrivant pas à agir comme si de rien n’était.

C’était décidemment une très mauvaise idée de leurs parents que de les laisser seuls pendant ces vacances. Surtout de laisser Arthur seul.

Francis hésita à se rasseoir, les yeux bloqués sur le dos de son frère qui, de plus en plus, se comportait curieusement. Il s’éloignait. Il s’éloignait encore plus de lui, ça se voyait.

« T’as raison, vieux…, commenta Gil en posant sa tête sur l’épaule gauche de Francis. Ton Arthur est définitivement troublé par quelque chose.

_ Et si tu veux mon avis, continua Antonio en posant sa tête sur son épaule droite. C’est parti pour empirer, si tu ne fais rien ».

Faire quelque chose ? Francis ne demandait que ça. Mais Arthur était volontairement secret et se dérobait de ses questions, parfois même de ses regards.

0~*O*o*O*~0

« Arthur ».

Le vent qui soufflait contre sa peau était délicieux, presqu’irréel.

« Arthur… »

Puis le soleil réchauffait son visage, tendu vers le ciel à la recherche de son contact.

« Aaaarthuuuur ! »

Il se sentait détendu, en totale osmose avec lui-même.

« Arthur, merde ! »

Il rouvrit les yeux et les fit papillonner, incertain quant à ce qui lui arrivait. Il mit quelques secondes à se remémorer le lieu où il était et les gens qui l’entouraient. Quelques têtes hilares étaient tournées vers lui, amusées de son manque de réaction.

« Eh bah, Arthur ? Tu refaisais le monde ou quoi ? Deux minutes que tu nous ignores, on se sentait seuls, nous ! »

Les hommes et femmes autour de lui étaient vêtus d’habits noirs, de piercings en tout genre, enchainés à des colliers et bracelets plus ou moins sataniques en forme de têtes de mort. Certains avaient les cheveux colorés, d’autres en piques, et d’autres en piques colorés. Tous assis dans un cimetière de voitures, entourés de pièces mécaniques rouillées et de cadavres de véhicules que plus personne n’aimait, le groupe discutait autour d’un feu allumé avec de l’essence pompée dans les voitures abandonnées (ce qui était une idée assez risquée puisque ça pourrait exploser à tout moment). Bières à la main, certains riaient, en équilibre sur des camions détruits, d’autres s’amusaient à frapper des motos et à y mettre le feu. Tous des punks dont certains commençaient à bruler un bon nombre de voitures abandonnées pour se réchauffer. Mais surtout, on sentait de la destruction partout.

La réalité, en somme.

Arthur retira sa veste en cuir, gêné parce qu’elle le tirait dans un sens, ce qui lui donnait l’impression de ne pas être libre de ses mouvements. En fait, elle s’était accrochée dans sa ceinture à clous piquants. Rageusement, il claqua ses bottines contre le sol, ce qui produisit un cliquetis d’acier qu’il apprécia.

« Je réfléchissais juste, répondit-il avant de boire une grosse gorgée de bière.

_ Et à quoi notre petit lycéen de quinze ans réfléchissait-il ? insista un homme à la crête verte alors qu’il fumait un pétard de substances surement illicites.

_ Au marquis de Sade ».

L’homme souffla la fumée brune de sa bouche, intéressé.

« Notre petite graine de littéraire s’intéresse à la débauche ?

_ Tu connais le marquis de Sade ? demanda curieusement Arthur. Mon professeur de lettre y a fait vaguement allusion lors d’un de ses cours, en disant de lui qu’il était un homme affreux et licencieux, bien qu’il ait révolutionné son monde jusque dans sa chair. Du coup, je suis curieux d’en savoir plus.

_ Je l’ai vaguement étudié à l’époque où je faisais encore semblant d’aller à l’école pour bosser. C’était le seul cours que je trouvais intéressant mais ça remonte à trop loin, je pourrais pas te dire grand-chose de lui. En tout cas, ça m’étonne pas que ton prof l’aime pas. Sade est trop révolutionnaire pour lui, il déstructure trop la société que ton prof affectionne ».

Arthur baissa la tête tristement, désirant en savoir plus.

Pour le consoler, l’homme lui donna son pétard avec un sourire amical. Arthur tira une bouffée, détendue par cette chose qui le ravageait douloureusement de l’intérieur. Mais ne voulant pas abuser, il lui rendit son bien et se prit à faire une construction avec les cannettes vides.

« Le Marquis de Sade…, soupira une vois venant de derrière Arthur. Un grand homme à mes yeux. Qui d’autre a eu les couilles de faire un roman parlant de sodomie, d’orgies avec des prêtres, de torture, de viols et de meurtres dans une époque fondamentalement catholique et prude ? Un athée qui s’assumait face à l’intolérance et à ses connards de dictateurs de la religion. Un homme qui a montré que le monde pouvait être différent, qu’on pouvait en faire ce qu’on voulait et qu’il était incertain tant que les humains vivraient dessus. Sade était un révolutionnaire, un scandale vivant. Mais lui avait des idées et des pensées d’une toute autre philosophie. C’est pour ça que je respecte ce mec. Il a pas hésité à faire un gros doigt d’honneur à la société… M’étonne pas que les poètes surréalistes lui vouaient un culte… »

Arthur ne s’était pas retourné, il écoutait avec respect ce cours improvisé, buvant une gorgée à l’occasion. Lorsque l’homme derrière lui eut fini, il jugea bon d’enfin lui faire face.

« Lilian se sent l’âme d’un littéraire, aujourd’hui, rigola un autre homme ».

Le dénommé Lilian était allongé sur un siège de voiture qu’il avait arraché quelque part, une cigarette à la bouche et les bras derrière la tête. Sous ses paupières closes, on imaginait sans mal des tourments et de la rancœur pour le monde. C’était le point commun qu’ils avaient tous, ici. Par contre, il était le seul à ne pas suivre le code vestimentaire des punks. Il avait une simple chemise violette sombre, presque noire, et un pantalon ébène. Ses cheveux blonds étaient décoiffés mais hâtivement noués pour leur donner un semblant de cohésion.

Arthur ne voyait pas très bien à cause de l’angle où il était mais sentit une petite familiarité dans le peu qu’il percevait.

« C’est passionnant, dit-il ».

Lilian ouvrit les yeux et demeura immobile une bonne minute avant de se redresser. La ressemblance avec Francis choqua immédiatement Arthur qui écarquilla les yeux alors que l’autre le toisait de son regard violacé.

« Un problème avec ma tête, petit ?

_ Non… Non, c’est juste que… vous ressemblez à… qu’importe ».

Silencieux car enroulé dans ses pensées, le sosie de Francis tira une bouffée de cigarette avant de la proposer à son interlocuteur, qui accepta par politesse. C’était aussi une substance étrange, interdite par la société.

« T’es nouveau, toi, remarqua l’adulte après un silence. Je suis pas venu depuis deux semaines et voilà que je te trouve là.

_ Ouais… Je suis là depuis une semaine environ.

_ Pourquoi tu nous as rejoint ?

_ Je veux être moi-même, loin de chez moi où je me cache comme un rat. Bon… je ne suis toujours pas moi-même mais, au moins, j’ai l’impression de vivre un peu mieux ici. De toute façon, rien ne peut être pire que ce que je supporte au quotidien.

_ Je vois… »

Arthur resta muet et l’autre se tut. Cependant, leurs yeux restèrent accrochés avant que le plus vieux ne reprenne la parole.

« On est pareil, toi et moi ».

A chaque fois qu’Arthur revint dans le groupe, il trouvait Lilian et se dirigeait vers lui pour échanger quelques mots. Depuis, ils avaient développés un mode de langage à deux, s’habituant peu à peu à la présence de l’autre. Chacun sentait que l’autre pouvait apporter la solution à leur problème.

C’était la première rencontre entre Arthur et Lilian.

0~*O*o*O*~0

Artur reprit sommairement conscience, se demandant comment il avait fait pour échapper à cette rêverie, compte tenu de l’état dans lequel il était.

Allongé contre le canapé en cuir de son salon – c’était surement cette texture qui lui avait rappelé ce temps où il s’habillait en punk pour échapper à sa vie misérable –, il laissa sa main tomber au sol, cognant un cadavre de cannette de bière par inadvertance. Heureusement qu’elle était vide. Ce genre de mixture a tendance à faire des tâches.

L’esprit embrumé, il tenta de se souvenir ce qui s’était passé.

Lorsqu’il était rentré, il avait balancé ses livres par terre dans l’entrée, sans remords, et s’était dirigé vers la cuisine, la tête lourde, pour y prendre de l’alcool. Il avait trouvé le pack de bière que ses parents et son frère buvaient une fois de temps en temps, avec une bouteille qu’il ne connaissait pas trop et les avaient amenés dans le salon où il avait bu des trucs sans regarder les étiquettes. La bouteille qu’il ne connaissait pas s’était avéré fort et dégoutant, donc il n’en avait bu qu’une grosse gorgé avant d’abandonner la bouteille pour jeter son dévolu sur la bière. Puis il s’était allongé, la tête dans le brouillard, pour rêvasser comme un ivrogne, cuvant du mieux qu’il pouvait ces infâmes goûts qui se mélangeaient dans sa gorge sèche.

Il reprit une gorgée après avoir tâtonné à la recherche d’une cannette ouverte.

L’ivresse le replongea quelques années en arrière, dans ce groupe de punk où il s’était senti plus libre. C’était là-bas qu’il avait désespérément tenté de se purger de ses sentiments licencieux envers son frère. Il avait d’abord tenté d’oublier dans l’alcool, la drogue et les démonstrations de violence envers le monde… puis il avait juste tenté de rendre ses rêves réalité quand il eut compris que les ignorer serait impossible.

Il but encore, se sentant vide et chaud. Il ne tenta pas de se lever, sachant bien que ses jambes ne le supporteraient pas. Il continuait de rêvasser en espérant inutilement. Il se trouvait pitoyable et faible. C’était ce qu’il était, de toute façon. Il fallait être fou pour croire l’Homme fort. Ou être un con.

0~*O*o*O*~0

« C’est quoi cet endroit, les gars ? s’enquit Arthur en jugeant les lieux d’un œil critique.

_ Un hôtel désaffecté. Je crois que le patron a fait faillite et, depuis, personne ne veut racheter cet endroit. Plutôt qu’un vieux cimetière à voiture, je me suis dit que ça ferait un meilleur QG, en attendant que la commune ne se décide à le rayer de la carte.

_ Pas mal, mec… Tu t’es surpassé pour trouver ça.

_ Suis juste passé devant par hasard, vous emballez pas ».

Ils étaient dans ce qu’ils supposaient être la réception de l’hôtel. Un endroit pas trop grand mais assez pour s’asseoir en groupe, malgré les canapés poussiéreux qui empestait la vieillesse. Un large couloir face à la porte emmenait vers les escaliers en bois, vers les étages et les chambres. Il y avait des toilettes publiques à cet étage et une vieille cantine avec cuisine et ustensiles.

Ne manquait que l’eau et l’électricité, qui avaient été coupés depuis longtemps si on en jugeait l’état des canalisations apparentes. Certains murs semblaient prêts à s’écrouler, mais ce n’était qu’une illusion d’optique provoquée par le papier peint moisi.

« Bon… On peut pas y vivre pleinement, mais on peut quand même y dormir et comploter peinards. Le temps que les flics comprennent qu’on squatte, on peut vivre tranquille. A l’étage, ils ont retirés les sommiers mais pas les matelas. Y a juste à les dépoussiérez et, ceux qui veulent, ils pourront dormir ici en cas de pépin chez eux ».

Arthur croyait rêver.

Après tout ce temps passé avec ses camarades, il avait un second chez-soi, prêt à l’accueillir. Il y aurait toujours des gens, nuit et jours, prêt à débattre sur l’inutilité de l’existence. Il ne se sentirait plus seul, irait ici quand bon lui semblerait. Libre.

« Sacré sourire que tu nous offre là, remarqua Lilian qui s’était comme téléporté à ses côtés. Tu es si heureux que ça que cet endroit devienne notre point de rencontre ?

_ Le lieu en lui-même, je m’en fiche. C’est juste que je me sens… libre. Libre d’aller et venir comme je l’entends, sans me soucier de rien, de savoir qu’il y a un quelque part où je peux me réfugier. Je trouve que ça met en confiance et… je me sens bien.

_ Les choses vont si mal chez toi ?

_ … non… Personne ne le sait, en fait, que je vais mal. Je ne veux pas qu’ils le sachent ».

Lilian sortit son briquet et une cigarette, l’alluma silencieusement. Il suivit Arthur du regard, qui alla s’asseoir sur un tabouret devant le bar vide de l’autre côté de la pièce. Mais finalement, il se surprit à le rejoindre, prenant place sur sa gauche alors que la plupart des autres personnes discutaient dans les escaliers du premier étage, découvrant les chambres, riant odieusement de leur crime de squattage d’hôtel désaffecté.

« J’aime être avec ces gens, lui avoua Arthur. C’est chez moi, ici.

_ Tu fuis ta vie ».

Ce n’était pas une question.

« Et toi, alors ? »

Ce n’était pas une réponse.

« Je fuis ma maison aussi ».

C’était aussi simple que ça.

C’était la première fois que Lilian s’ouvrait autant et avouait de vive voix que quelque chose n’allait pas. Arthur apprécia la marque de confiance que cela engageait entre eux.

Lilian soupira, laissant s’échapper de ses poumons un plein nuage de fumée, et posa sa tête dans la paume de sa main, regardant le profil de son camarade déprimé. Eteignant sa cigarette en la frottant contre le bois ciré du bar, il continua :

« Laisse-moi deviner, c’est un problème de cœur qui te chagrine ».

Arthur lui lança un regard souffrant, n’osant le contredire, lui qui avait su le percer à jour avec ce naturel appréciable. Il se sentait nu, maintenant.

« Pas la peine d’être mal à l’aise, petit. Je te l’ai dit le premier jour : on est pareil, toi et moi. On est seul ».

Ils n’avaient pas le même problème mais les conséquences sur leur cœur étaient semblables.

« C’est un mec, n’est-ce pas ? »

Arthur tremblota un peu, gêné au possible. Il craignait toujours un peu les mauvaises réactions face à ses penchants.

« Je vais pas te critiquer, petit. Mon problème aussi est lié à un homme et à ce foutu sentiment qu’on appelle : l’amour ».

Plus le temps passait, plus Arthur se sentait proche de cet inconnu dont il ne connaissait que le prénom. Les choses étaient tellement plus faciles avec lui que c’en était angoissant.

« La personne que j’aime ne m’aimera jamais en retour, avoua Arthur en s’étalant sur la table. Et c’est normal, je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir. Pourtant, je suis prisonnier de son existence. Je peux pas l’ignorer ou l’oublier. Je peux pas faire comme si de rien n’était.

_ Du coup, tu fuis te réfugier ici.

_ Exactement…

_ Normal. C’est une bonne cachette et je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

_ Tu fuis quelqu’un que tu aimes, toi aussi ?

_ Non…

_ …

_ Je fuis quelqu’un qui m’aime trop. Quelqu’un qui te ressemble un petit peu, d’ailleurs, sur le plan physique ».

Arthur redressa sa tête du bar frais, plantant ses yeux dans ceux, froids, de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier remarqua l’interrogation qui planait sur le visage du lycéen et soupira doucement.

« Je ne me suis jamais engagé avec personne, je suis trop solitaire pour ça. Puis un jour, j’ai rencontré quelqu’un qui, malgré ma sale gueule, m’acceptait chez lui, me laissait abuser de sa gentillesse sans jamais se plaindre… parce qu’il m’aimait. Je sais pas comment c’est possible mais il m’aime… Alors que moi, je ne le regarde qu’à peine, je fuis lâchement ses belles paroles et ses gestes, aussi doux soient-ils…

_ Oh… Et lui te fait remarquer qu’il te veux pour lui seul, c’est ça ?

_ Non… Il m’a dit qu’il avait bien compris qu’il ne pourrait jamais m’enchainer à lui, que j’avais besoin de regarder ailleurs pour ne pas… péter les plombs… Et il m’a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas, que je me comporte comme ça, du moment que je lui revenais à un moment ou un autre.

_ Ah… Mais il en souffre quand même, malgré ce qu’il te dit, n’est-ce pas ?

_ Oui. Il croit que je ne le remarque pas. Il maquille ses yeux avec de l’anticerne et sa peau blême avec du fond de teint. Il détruit ce qui lui passe par la main quand l’attente devient trop violente. Je suis en train de le tuer en échange de son amour… »

Lilian était donc coupé en deux. Pour sauver son amant, il devait soit mettre un terme à leur relation, soit la vivre pleinement. Mais en demeurant dans un entre deux, il aggravait les choses. Le problème, c’était son indécision. Il ne voulait pas se risquer à une relation simple avec cet homme parce qu’il se savait capable de tout foutre en l’air, se voyant comme un pantin, incapable d’aimer. Mais il ne voulait pas se détacher de cet homme qui lui donnait tant d’amour et d’attention. Parce que jamais personne ne lui avait fait ressentir ça.

« Je lui ai dit que je voulais prendre un peu de temps pour me remettre, qu’il devait penser à se détendre pendant ce temps, sous peine de finir complètement fou. Et me voilà… Je passe mes journées à peser le pour et le contre, sans trouver de réponses convenable. Je le veux… Je le veux putain de fort mais… je suis pas un homme à aimer. Je ne sais pas aimer… Je n’embrasse jamais mes partenaires, c’est à peine si je sais à quoi ils ressemblent.

_ Même lui, tu ne le regarde pas ?

_ Non, il est différent. J’ose le regarder, mais ça me fait bizarre… Toi, tu n’as jamais couché avec personne ?

_ Euh… non…

_ Je n’arriverais pas à t’expliquer alors… je n’ai pas les mots pour ça…

_ Tu as essayé de l’oublier ?

_ Non… je me suis dit que c’était impossible.

_ Même conclusion de mon côté. Je ne peux pas l’oublier.

_ Nous sommes donc prisonniers ?

_ Il semblerait… »

Lilian frotta son visage dans ses mains. La soirée était déjà entamée et ils n’avaient pas envie de rentrer chez eux. Arthur, qui n’avait encore jamais découché, se sentit bizarre en sachant qu’il n’avait aucune intention de rentrer chez lui ce soir. Ses parents allaient pester à son retour. Tant pis. Il était mieux assis là à discuter avec son camarade de misère. Lui au moins le comprenait un tant soit peu.

« Parler de lui m’a donné envie de… enfin bref… Il me manque… Je me suis attaché à sa présence, à ses bras qui s’offraient à moi quand je lui demandais… Mais j’ai pas envie de l’utiliser pour le sexe… C’est… Je trouve que c’est irrespectueux vis-à-vis de ses sentiments…

_ Tu as envie de coucher avec lui ?

_ Ouais… Si je me concentre bien, je peux sentir sa présence dans les bras de tous mes autres partenaires… Ce qui fait qu’il hante constamment mes pensées.

_ C’est peut-être ça la solution. Le voir dans tous les corps que tu baises te fera peut-être penser au final que seul lui peut te satisfaire. Si tu le vois partout, que tu penses à lui constamment… alors… il y a peut-être une chance pour que tu l’aimes aussi, au fond de toi. Et si tu entretiens ce sentiment, tu pourrais trouver la force de te contenter de sa présence. Même si, avant que cela n’arrive, ça signifie que tu dois continuer à le tromper, si je puis appeler ça comme ça. Toi, tu as un moyen de purger, de vaincre tes peurs. Profites-en ».

Lilian le fixa avec un quelque chose de triste dans le visage, réfléchissant surement à ce qui venait d’être dit. C’était malsain mais vrai. De toute façon, ils étaient dans un groupe de punk alors, peu importe s’ils déstructuraient la morale et les bonnes mœurs. Ils n’avaient plus que ça comme occupation et ne faisaient qu’espérer que prendre des décisions les aide à avancer vers le haut, plutôt que de les entrainer vers l’Enfer qu’ils connaissaient déjà par cœur.

Lilian n’était absolument pas amoureux ou épris d’Arthur. Il ne voyait en lui qu’une âme charitable avec laquelle il pouvait parler librement et se confier en échange de conseils. Mais même alors qu’il ne le considérait que comme un ami, les mots qu’il venait de lui dire dansaient dans sa tête et, avant qu’il ne s’en rende vraiment compte, il avait ses lèvres posées sur celles de l’adolescent.

Exactement comme Arthur venait de lui dire, ce fut son amant qu’il sentit dans ce baiser – la ressemblance physique aidant sûrement beaucoup – et ce fait l’étourdit.

Arthur se laissa entrainer dans le baiser, voyant son frère plutôt que Lilian, appréciant le phantasme qu’il s’offrait dans ses bras musclés à force de bagarres, supposait-il.

« Viens avec moi, avait dit l’adulte ».

Obéissant, il l’avait suivi dans les escaliers de l’hôtel, se laissant pousser dans une chambre vide où une pluie de baiser l’accueillit, laissant des traces partout sur son corps et dans son cœur. Francis (ça ne pouvait être que lui) l’avait allongé sur le matelas poussiéreux, le regard brulant de désir contenu, faisant voler leurs vêtements dans la pièce, sous les soupirs encourageant d’un pauvre Arthur au cœur affolé.

Le corps de l’autre l’avait recouvert, prit avec une douceur exquise qui, malgré le délice qu’elle provoquait dans son ventre, le fit souffrir. Cependant, le plaisir était partagé au mieux, à tel point qu’aucun d’entre eux ne voulait se lâcher complètement sans être sûr que l’autre soit dans le même état.

Oh oui, c’était mal. Mais que c’était bon !

Peu importait la folie qui prenait Arthur, elle le laissait libre de rêver entre ces doigts chauds qui le caressaient. C’était Francis. Oui, c’était bien lui. Pour que ce soit aussi bon et mauvais à la fois, ce ne pouvait être que lui.

La violence de leur ébat était parfaite. Il fallait que ça fasse mal. Il fallait se souvenir que les deux hommes qui partageaient ce lit sale souffraient. Et la souffrance n’est pas que morale. Pour qu’elle soit idyllique, caractéristique et jouissive, la douleur doit se fondre entre le corps et l’âme. C’était actuellement le cas. Arthur fondait dans ses bras alors que l’autre fondait en lui.

Sa tête se cogna quelque part – qui pouvait savoir où ? – et il rendit son mal en griffant la peau qui l’entravait. Arthur avait mal, si mal, dans son cœur ou dans sa peau. Il se faisait mordre, piller de l’intérieur, alors il frappait et griffait sans savoir s’il se purgeait suffisamment.

Arthur hésitait à crier et à l’appeler, retenant sa voix à chaque fois qu’il s’y risquait, jusqu’au moment où il entendit, entre deux grognements érotiques :

« Si… Vas-y… Appelle… Crie son nom… Jouis pour lui… Allez… Vas-y… Je veux… je veux que tu l’appelle… Purge-toi…

_ Humm… F-Francis ! Francis ! Continue, je t’en prie ! Fran-cis ! Allez ! O-oui ! Oui ! Pitié, ne t’arrête pas ! Oui ! Francis ! Ahhh ! Hummm… ! Francis !

_ Oliver… »

Ils jouirent tous deux dans les bras d’un autre, mais ensembles.

La nuit de supplice avait muée en délice. Ils avaient recommencés plusieurs fois, les jours et les mois qui suivirent. Ils continuaient. Tant que Lilian n’était pas sûr de ses sentiments et tant qu’Arthur ne s’était pas débarrassé de ses démons cachés, ils continuaient.

Arthur avait trouvé, dans cette débauche, un moyen de vaincre la folie qui le gagnait.

0~*O*o*O*~0

« Nan mais je rêve ! C’est quoi ce bordel ?! Ludwig, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, ici ?!

_ Calme-toi, Brüder. La canalisation a lâché et le rez-de-chaussée est inondé. J’ai juste appelé un technicien et les pompiers pour qu’ils vérifient si le voisinage ne risque pas la même chose ».

Gilbert, Antonio et Francis, face à la maison des frères allemands, ne savaient pas où se mettre. Des pompiers allaient et venaient, sous les conseils d’un plombier qui tentait d’identifier l’origine du problème. Debout dans toute sa splendeur, Ludwig, le cadet de la famille même s’il semblait être l’aîné, faisait preuve d’un sang-froid remarquable face à la situation.

Rapidement, ils se rendirent tous à l’évidence que la soirée était compromise. Antonio ne pouvait pas les inviter, sachant que son frère ne supportait pas le Bad Touch Trio qu’ils étaient. Quand à Francis, il ne voulait pas heurter son petit frère en lui imposant la présence de ses meilleurs amis sans prévenir à l’avance.

« On remet ça à plus tard, alors…, annonça l’espagnol avec une moue attristée. Le temps que les choses s’améliorent pour toi, Gil.

_ Tu parles… Cette galère va me prendre la tête… J’espère que les dégâts sont pas trop conséquents. Scheiße ! Le soir où les parents sont pas là, en plus ! Ils pouvaient pas plutôt aller en week-end d’amoureux à un autre moment ?

_ C’est moi ou tous les parents de la ville se sont fait la malle ? remarqua Francis. Ils se sont passé le mot ou comment ça se passe ?

_ Va savoir.

_ Bon… Bah on viendra prendre de tes nouvelles demain, Gilbert.

_ Ouais, merci les gars. La soirée va être longue ».

Un peu déçus, les deux compères laissèrent leur ami se débrouiller avec les pompiers. De loin, ils l’entendirent parler de sa voix forte :

« Ma splendide personne va vous aider les mecs ! Je suis le frère aîné et, accessoirement, le meilleur grand frère du monde ! J’exige donc que mon petit frère puisse aller se reposer dans un endroit tranquille ! En tant que soldats des civils, vous devez faire quelque chose pour lui alors je vous demande de… »

Sa voix ne fut plus qu’un lointain écho qui les fit rire. Gilbert n’en ratait pas une pour se mettre en avant, ce que Ludwig avait tendance à lui reprocher ; ce à quoi Gil répondait « je suis ton frère aîné, je t’ai nourri, je t’ai gardé et je t’ai protégé alors que tu n’étais qu’un nourrisson ! Je sais ce qui est bien pour toi, laisse-moi faire ». Francis n’était pas le seul à être gaga de son frère au point d’agir irrationnellement.

Ils durent se séparer au coin d’une rue, chacun rentrant chez soi.

« Courage avec Arthur, mi hermano. Tu connaitras bien la vérité un jour ou l’autre.

_ J’espère de tout cœur, Tonio… »

Mains dans les poches, le grand blond se laissa bercer par les grillons alors qu’il avançait, couvert par la lumière des lampadaires. Bien qu’il se sente désolé pour Gilbert, il savait que ce n’était qu’un problème mineur, sans rien de trop alarmant. Francis était doué pour relativiser et voir les choses avec positivisme plutôt que de pleurer sur le dos du malheur. Il prendrait de ses nouvelles le lendemain et tout finirait par s’arranger.

Par contre, il appréhendait de revoir Arthur. A cette heure, il devait certainement être couché mais… il y aurait bien un moment où il le verrait. Et Francis voulait lui demander ce qui n’allait pas. Pourquoi lui avoir lancé un regard si vide lorsqu’il lui avait annoncé vouloir rester avec ses amis ? Pourquoi fuir son contact ? Pourquoi tous ces secrets ?

Le grand frère se demanda si Arthur ne s’était pas fait embêter au lycée et que ça l’avait suivi jusqu’à la FAC. Un traumatisme… ? Du chantage ?

Pourquoi jouer les loups solitaires quand on a une famille si aimante et si prête à vous aider ?

Las de ces questions irrésolues, il arriva devant sa porte, glissant la clé dans la serrure pour l’ouvrir. Seulement, voilà… la porte n’était pas verrouillée… Alors qu’Arthur, un peu paranoïaque, prenait toujours soin de la fermer. C’était étrange… Francis entra et vit immédiatement les deux livres de Bella, étalés par terre comme si on les avait jetés.

Son sang ne fit qu’un tour et il se précipita dans la maison, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui, à la recherche d’un éventuel incident. Peut-être Arthur était-il blessé ? Un cambrioleur ? Un agresseur ? Un violeur ? Qui avait osé faire du mal à son cadet ?!

La lumière du salon était allumée et un bruit de sanglot s’y échappa. Francis attrapa le parapluie qui trainait dans l’entrée, prêt à s’en servir comme arme, et déboula dans le salon, le sang battant dans ses tempes.

Il n’y avait personne d’autre qu’Arthur.

Arthur, allongé dans le canapé, pleurant, entouré de cannettes vides de bières et d’une bouteille de vodka entamée.

Francis lâcha le parapluie qui s’écrasa lamentablement sur le tapis, puis il courut au chevet du malade, attrapant sa main dans la sienne, la serrant avec tout l’amour qu’il pouvait donner.

« Arthur ! Arthur, dis-moi quelque chose ! Que s’est-il passé ?! Pourquoi pleures-tu ?! »

Sans réponse, ne faisant face qu’à des plaintes et des larmes qui lui brisèrent le cœur, Francis tenta de comprendre la situation. Mais tout ça semblait si irréel qu’il se refusait à croire qu’une telle chose ait eu lieu.

« Arthur… Tu t’es saoulé ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Répond-moi ?... Regarde-moi… Arthur… S’il-te-plait… Je m’inquiète… »

En entendant la douce voix sur laquelle il fantasmait depuis si longtemps, Arthur se calma, jusqu’à sécher ses larmes. Il sentait brumeux, prisonnier d’un rêve sans savoir que c’était la réalité. Francis ne pouvait pas être revenu auprès de lui.

« F-Francis…

_ Oui ! Je suis là ! »

Le mensonge lui fit du bien et il oublia en un instant les tourments qui avaient poussés ses larmes à se montrer. Le bonheur qu’il ressentait à le savoir près de lui l’enchanta. Il en soupira de plaisir, jouant avec la main qu’il tenait.

« Hehehehehehe ! Fraaaancis…

_ Bon sang, tu es complètement ivre… »

Arthur poussa une plainte qu’il avait l’habitude de pousser lorsqu’il atteignait l’orgasme. Francis crut juste à un soupir de douleur qui lui avait échappé et tenta de ne pas penser à l’érotisme qu’elle laissait entendre. C’était pas le moment.

Tout en s’étirant sur le canapé, le jeune courba son dos, n’ayant plus de honte à s’exhiber aux yeux de son frère. Son ventre apparaissait car son vêtement était remonté sur ses côtes – à force de tourner et de bouger dans le canapé. Les cheveux et l’esprit débraillés, il attrapa le visage de Francis entre ses deux mains chaudes, produisant une sensation électrique là où leurs corps se touchaient.

Francis pensait que c’était parce que lui venait de dehors, où il faisait plus frais.

Même s’il fallait reconnaitre que, ivre, Arthur avait tendance à se montrer beaucoup plus ouvert et érotique qu’à l’accoutumé. Tout ceci était bien sûr scientifique. Les phéromones, l’ivresse… tout ça était normal.

« Francis… Comme tu me manques…

_ M-mais… mais je suis là…

_ Noooon… Huuuum… Tu me manques… »

Il continuait de soupirer en s’étirant.

Francis en avait marre de se mentir : c’était tout simplement masturbatoire. Voir quelqu’un comme Arthur, toujours un peu froid et distant, se comporter ainsi, c’était un spectacle splendide.

Mais malsain.

Francis voulut aller lui chercher un verre d’eau mais le plus jeune ne le laissa pas faire. Il attrapa son cou dans ses bras et le tira vers lui jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe à la renverse – tant pis s’il se faisait écraser sous ce poids délicieux – puis, profitant que son aîné soit déboussolé, il manœuvra quelques coups de hanche pour inverser leurs positions, le bloquant complètement contre le canapé.

« Piégé…, rigola Arthur en prenant difficilement appuie sur ses deux bras tremblants. Tu es à moi… Eheheheh…

_ Arthur… Laisse-moi te préparer un verre d’eau, tu en as besoin…

_ Non !

_ Arthur…

_ Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Non, non, non et non ! Tu restes là ! T’as pas le droit de partir ! T’as plus le droit de me laisser ! J’en ai marre d’être seul ! Tu ne me regarde pas ! Tu m’aimes pas ! Alors que moi je ferais tout ce que tu voudrais… Mais ça, t’y as jamais fait attention !

_ Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n’as plus toute ta tête, rallonge-toi et cuve ce que tu as…

_ Tais-toi ! Tu ne dis que des conneries ! Parce que tu sais RIEN de moi ! Tu sais pas ce que je ressens ! Tu peux pas comprendre et c’est normal ! C’est moi le fou dans l’histoire ! C’est moi l’erreur dont il faut se débarrasser !

_ Arthur, ne dis pas…

_ Si ! C’est vrai ! Tout est vrai ! Tout ! J’ai tout fait pour contrôler ce que je ressens ! Tout ! Mais rien ne marche jamais avec moi ! Je rate tout ! Et… je finis seul… Alors que, pourtant… c’est pas compliqué ce que je demande… Pourquoi personne ne serait d’accord avec ça… ? C’est pas un crime… C’est les sentiments qui font n’importe quoi… J’ai rien demandé, moi… Tout ce que je voulais… Tout ce que je… »

Sa voix mourut et Francis n’osa rien dire, tant parce qu’il était sensible à la souffrance qu’il percevait que par le regard brulant qu’il contemplait. Plus rien n’allait, rien. Arthur n’allait pas bien du tout. Il avait une attitude tellement plus… tourmentée… Mais, quelque part, il semblait se laisser aller, lâcher prise alors que ses mains malhabiles allèrent se poser contre le torse de Francis pour s’en faire un appui.

Arthur ferma les yeux, humant son parfum, une larme dévalant sa joue rougie.

Francis était troublé.

Souffrant mais désirable. Voilà à quoi ressemblait le cadet en cet instant. Les jambes écartées au-dessus de ses hanches, une goutte de sueur perlant sur sa gorge, les cheveux débraillés rappelant des nuits de folies et les iris en quête de danger.

« Francis… S’il-te-plait… Je ferais tout ce que tu veux… Je t’en supplie… Fais-le… »

Que lui demandait-il de cette voix si désireuse ?

Leurs souffles se brouillaient dangereusement, plus proches qu’ils ne l’avaient jamais été, et Francis se sentit prêt à craquer d’une quelconque manière tant le supplice de l’attente le maintenait aux aguets.

« Pitié… Francis… »

Arthur attrapa les deux mains de son frère et, sans appuie, laissa sa poitrine toucher la sienne, créant un autre contact entre eux, puis il amena ces deux mains vagabondes jusqu’à ses fesses, les apposant dessus en une caresse qui le fit rougir.

Francis déglutit.

« Allez… S’il-te-plait… Fais-le, Francis… »

Une autre larme coula alors qu’il s’approchait de ses lèvres.

« Francis… Fais-moi l’amour… »

La sentence était tombée, brusque, tranchante et libidineuse.

Tout dans l’être d’Arthur appelait à l’impudeur et à la débauche. Dans sa bouche, son prénom sonnait comme un Eden perdu et convoité. Dans ses yeux, il se voyait brûler avec un plaisir masochiste. Contre sa peau, il commençait à s’oublier.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, d’une force commune.

Celles d’Arthur étaient salées de ses larmes. Francis les apprécia ainsi.

Ses mains se mettaient à caresser doucement les fesses tentatrices, remontant jusqu’au dos pour en tester les courbes. Il alla flatter ses hanches, glissant ses mains sous son T-shirt, écoutant Arthur gémir contre ses lèvres. Leurs corps se frottaient à certains endroits interdits et tous deux prirent du plaisir à jouer avec les lois.

Rendu entreprenant par l’alcool, Arthur attrapa les mèches d’or de son aîné, les tirant doucement vers l’arrière, rompant le contact de leurs lèvres. Sa langue glissa sur sa mâchoire, puis il suça un bout de peau avant de redescendre sa langue vers la gorge découverte qui le tentait, embrassant la chair tendre avec avidité. Francis se laissa faire, les paupières rabattues pour apprécier la sensation d’être cajolé.

Sentir les doigts qu’il connaissait par cœur ouvrir les pans de sa chemise le rendit étrange, mais il n’arrivait pas à se résoudre à arrêter cette folie. Sa curiosité était surement la coupable.

Il appréciait bien trop les lèvres d’Arthur sur sa peau pour oser y mettre un terme. Sa poitrine était embrassée, aimée, tandis qu’il lui offrait des caresses appuyées, sensible au fait qu’Arthur le tente dans sa manière d’être et dans sa pose aguicheuse. Le creux de son dos courbait son corps avec un érotisme voulu, cherchant à provoquer des réactions chez son partenaire.

Les hauts volèrent, les gestes se firent plus tentateurs à mesure que l’élan les dévoraient.

Francis ramena une de ses mains contre la joue d’Arthur, approfondissant un baiser dans lequel il se noyait. Il avait oublié jusqu’à son nom, plongé dans des sensations brouillées qu’il quémandait. Aucun corps auquel il avait fait l’amour ne lui avait jamais donné autant d’émotion, autant de réaction, autant d’enivrement. Arthur avait tout pour lui, tout pour lui plaire. Francis voulait tout de lui. Savoir comment il gémissait, comment il jouissait. Tout.

« Ne me quitte pas ».

Arthur se redressa, brisant leurs principaux liens de contact. Francis fut immédiatement en manque. Cependant, il calma ses ardeurs face à la vision qu’il avait devant ses yeux.

En contre-plongée, Arthur lui semblait plus grand, un adulte à part entière. Sous sa belle peau mi-pâle, mi-mielleuse, il devinait un cœur chaud battre au rythme du sien, des veines contenant le même sang qui serpentaient allégrement. Ses lèvres avides de baisers lui souriaient amoureusement, tendrement, prenant le temps de lui montrer des sentiments qui ne pouvaient passer qu’à travers ses yeux. Se demi-nudité lui inspira de vieux poèmes romantiques ou les plus belles statues de l’Antiquité.

Il était beau.

Désirable.

Démoniaque.

Francis cru apercevoir des ailes d’ange déchu dans son dos, noires et plumeuses, mais ce n’était que son imagination affolée qui le mettait en garde. Croquer la pomme, c’était arriver au point de non-retour.

Mais il le voulait tant, ce fruit défendu qui lui offrirait milles saveurs exotiques et inexplorées. Il présentait que jamais, il ne connaitrait quelque chose de plus fort que ça.

Leurs quatre mains s’attaquèrent au pantalon d’Arthur, pressé de s’en débarrasser. Le vêtement vola avec le sous-vêtement, laissant le cadet exposé dans sa pleine simplicité.

Toujours plus beau.

Toujours plus désirable.

Toujours si démoniaque.

Arthur se mordit la lèvre, les yeux embrumés d’ivresse, alors que ses mains allèrent ouvrir le pantalon du plus âgé. Francis gémit lorsqu’il sentit son sexe être entouré par ces doigts habiles, le jugeant avec respect et attention. Arthur donnait l’impression de vivre un rêve éveillé ; il ressemblait à un petit garçon ouvrant un cadeau de Noël. La joie et l’excitation se lisaient sur son visage.

Sa main gauche dériva autour du gland, caressant, expérimentant, aimant. De l’autre main, il flatta ses courts cheveux d’une caresse, dans un geste lent et maitrisé, sachant que ça ferait réagir son amant. Tout geste cajoleur et doux, même envers soi-même, était un stimulant sexuel dans ce genre de situation. Il fallait juste choisir où toucher.

Puis, contre toutes les attentes de Francis, qui venait de s’habituer à une certaine lenteur dans leurs préliminaires, Arthur se déroba à sa vue, glissant vers le bas. Francis n’y comprit rien. Ce fut lorsqu’il sentit un souffle chaud contre sa verge qu’il saisit, et le sang lui monta à la tête. Il vit trois doigts se présenter devant lui et les embrassa, jouissant de sentir une langue titiller son sexe comme jamais on ne le lui avait fait. Sa langue joua avec les doigts, qu’il suçota, embrassa, et humidifia avec l’impression merveilleuse de se dévergonder en toute connaissance de cause.

Arthur se contentait de petits coups de langues contre le gland, ou parfois, il léchait toute la longueur, provoquant des tremblements dans tout le corps de son partenaire. Pendant l’acte, sa joue touchait l’acier froid de sa fermeture éclair, mais Arthur ne voulait pas perdre davantage de temps à lui retirer son vêtement. Tant pis. Il était trop impatient de continuer ce rêve. Ses doigts sortirent de la bouche chaude de son frère et allèrent jusqu’à ses fesse, frôlant son entrée en une caresse douceâtre. Arthur se fit la remarque que ça faisait bien longtemps qu’il ne s’était pas offert et que, du coup, il allait souffrir un peu lors de la pénétration. Soit. Le plaisir suivrait la douleur.

Au moment où Arthur entra un doigt en lui, il prit Francis en bouche, cachant son gémissement désolé dans une activité qui donnerait du plaisir à celui qu’il aimait tant. En se sentant soudainement prit dans cette cavité humide et bouillante, Francis eut un sursaut mais apprécia la surprise.

Il sentait parfois son sexe heurter l’intérieur de la joue d’Arthur, lorsque celui-ci penchait la tête, à la recherche d’autres sensations. Il évitait au maximum de faire rencontrer cette verge et ses dents, conscient que cela pouvait être déstabilisant lorsque l’on était incertain.

Toutes ces précautions firent comprendre à Francis qu’il n’était pas le premier à avoir droit à ce genre de cajolerie. Arthur s’était entrainé sur quelqu’un d’autre avant lui. Sinon, il ne serait pas aussi parfait.

Dans ce cas, Francis se demandait comment la suite allait avoir lieu. Si Arthur avait déjà des bases en sexualité…

Pendant ce temps, Arthur avait oublié la douleur que produisait une intrusion dans son intimité après tant de temps sans rien faire sur le plan sexuel. Il était cependant heureux de ne pas avoir perdu ses leçons pour faire jouir son partenaire. Les doigts en lui dilataient ses parois intérieures, pressé de recevoir quelque chose de plus espéré.

Une fois qu’il fut assez préparé et que Francis ait oublié qui il était sous les coups du plaisir, Arthur retira ses doigts et se redressa dans toute sa gloire, souriant, essoufflé, érotique.

Ses hanches se levèrent au-dessus de la verge de son grand frère et son regard l’interrogea pour savoir s’il acceptait de franchir le pas, mais, entre nous, lorsque l’on a Arthur, le grand messager de la FAC, délégué de l’établissement entier, froid et sévère, nu sur ses hanches, le regard brulant, on ne dit pas « non ».

Alors Francis fit voler doucement sa main sur les cuisses nues qui le chevauchaient, son souffle lui faisant défaut et le cœur battant dans ses tempes. Il caressa et l’appela de sa voix devenue rauque par la jouissance et la débauche.

« A-Arthur… »

Enfin… Son nom était enfin murmuré par l’être aimé durant l’acte. Arthur ne saurait être plus heureux.

Appuyé par la gravité, il commença à s’empaler sur Francis, son propre sexe pointant le ciel alors qu’un léger cri remplissait sa gorge. Il n’arrivait plus à savoir si son partenaire était toujours ce cher Lilian ou si son rêve devenait une réalité, mais, quoiqu’il en soit, Arthur prenait son pied comme jamais, les sens décuplés par l’alcool. Son corps parvenait à se souvenir de certaines sensations, cependant il pouvait noter des différences.

Il s’enivrait de ce crime comme personne.

Quant à lui, Francis avait perdu sa voix et son souffle en même temps, la bouche ouverte sans aucun son autre qu’un soupir discret pour le trahir. La sensation d’être enserré dans une prison de chair lui avait toujours plu, et le fait de savoir que sa prison était son propre frère avait un côté grisant.

Car, peu importe ce qu’on en pense, l’homme est toujours attiré par l’interdit.

L’interdit excite.

Leur point de contact irradiait de chaleur, tant et si bien qu’ils en redemandèrent en même temps, dans un soupir où leurs deux voix durent se mélanger en des syllabes incompréhensibles.

Arthur commença à rouler ses hanches, faisant sortir puis rentrer la verge qui palpitait en lui dans un rythme souple. Une gênante et étouffante chaleur lui montait au visage, mais l’envie de continuer était plus forte, le poussant à continuer son déhanchement sexuel. Francis avait fermement attrapé ses fesses, poussant le contact pour s’enfoncer plus profondément en lui, créant un mouvement d’osmose entre leurs deux corps.

Mais lorsque la lenteur devint insupportable, Arthur se laissa tomber contre son amant fraternel, l’enlaçant en gémissant sa plainte éhontée. L’alcool qu’il avait bu brouillait trop ses sens, ce qui l’empêchait de bien faire tout ce qu’il voulait. Sobre, Arthur aurait monté la cadence lentement jusqu’à se déchainer sur lui, criant à s’en rompre la voix. Mais sa passivité lui était imposée, il espérait donc passer les rênes à son partenaire rêvé.

L’aîné l’entoura de ses bras forts et inversa leur position dans ce canapé qui avait tendance à gratter le sol à chaque va-et-vient, laissant des petites marques sur le parquet boisé.

Abandonnant le peu de raison qui lui restait, Francis se mit à lui ravager les hanches, comme le désirait Arthur, comme le rêvait Arthur, en encore plus bon que ce qu’il imaginait et rêvait.

La force de leurs coups de bassins le firent cependant reculer peu à peu, à force de frictions contre le canapé, et Arthur fut donc obligé de caler son coude contre le dossier du canapé pour se maintenir en place, l’autre bras toujours autour du cou de son amant.

Ne manquerait plus qu’il tombe du canapé.

Soufflé dans une passion qui le ravageait de l’intérieur, les ongles d’Arthur griffèrent la peau dorée de Francis, prêt de l’omoplate. La douleur était délicieuse car elle se mêlait à la montée d’un violent orgasme, ravageur, excitant. C’était l’osmose qui s’approchait. A tel point qu’ils en étaient à ne plus rien comprendre à part que le délice venait de leur union et que c’était la meilleure chose qu’ils aient goûté dans leur vie. Leurs pensées n’étaient qu’une nuée de désirs assouvis, tentant parfois de franchir la barrière de leurs lèvres.

Arthur se souvint vaguement des paroles de Lilian lui disant de se laisser aller, qu’il devait implorer l’Amour et la remercier pour cet exquis supplice.

« Oui ! Francis ! Je t’en prie, continue ! Huuum ! Oui ! Pitié, oui ! Ne t’arrête pas ! Francis ! Ahhh ! S-salis-moi ! Je suis à t-toi ! Oui ! Allez ! Oui, F-Francis ! Je t’aime ! »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et se mirent à glisser sur ses joues alors que le paroxysme de sa délectation venait de le toucher en plein cœur. Il voyait ses jambes se balancer, incertaines, dans le dos de son partenaire, et leurs gémissements impudiques furent les seuls sons qu’il percevait.

Il entendit Francis jouir sur son nom, le salissant comme il l’avait demandé. Cela le fit jouir à son tour.

Sous la puissance de leur orgasme, leurs voix furent coupées, achevant cette cacophonie indomptable qu’était leurs ébats, pendant environ une minute, le temps que tous leurs membres se débarrassent de leur paralysie post-orgasmique.

Le mal était fait, achevé, et ils en avaient bien profités.

Les bras tremblant comme jamais ils ne l’avaient été, Francis se redressa un peu, à quatre pattes sur son frère assoupis de fatigue et d’ivresse, et il l’observa dans sa parfaite nudité, offert à ses beaux yeux comme lui-même s’était offert plus tôt dans la soirée. Sa voix ne lui était pas revenue, car il réalisait ses actes – dont il était autant coupable que son petit protégé.

Gêné, il amena sa chemise délaissée sur le corps transpirant de son frère, masquant la trainée blanche qui recouvrait son ventre.

Avec une pudeur qu’il ne se connaissait pas, troublé, perdu, il reboutonna son pantalon et s’enfuit dans le couloir, la main sur la bouche et le regard brouillé, conscient qu’il avait fait quelque chose de terrible, et pire encore, en toute connaissance de cause, car celui qui avait l’excuse de l’ivresse était Arthur. Lui n’avait aucune excuse pour se justifier.

Il s’était laissé tenter.

0~*O*o*O*~0

Lorsque le lendemain arriva, Arthur se réveilla avec la pire gueule de bois qu’il ait eu, ce qui eut pour effet de le visser au lit un bon quart d’heure sans qu’il n’ose se lever. Son rêve l’avait beaucoup perturbé parce qu’il semblait si réel. Au point où il avait mal aux hanches même sans avoir…

Allongé dans le canapé, Arthur s’immobilisa, sentant quelque chose d’étrange entre ses fesses, en plus des courbatures qui le faisaient grimacer. Soudainement, il prit conscience de sa nudité et que la couverture qui l’entourait n’en était pas une, mais une chemise blanche, douce et élégante, comme celle de son… frère.

Pendant encore plusieurs longues secondes, il ne fit aucun geste, réalisant, pensant, réfléchissant, espérant… Quelque chose n’allait pas. Son corps lui envoyait des signaux bizarres et, peu à peu, les détails de son rêve lui revinrent.

Il avait bu assez pour avoir mal mais pas assez pour oublier.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues, puis la honte troua son cœur. Un millier de pensées l’envahir en même temps, il se mit à penser aux conséquences de son comportement, ce qui provoqua chez lui une petite crise de panique. Il reprit le dessus une demi-heure après, alors qu’il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il n’y avait aucune solution, aucune échappatoire. Maintenant, il fallait assumer, parler, prendre ses responsabilités.

Il devait trouver Francis.

Rien ne sert de perdre son sang-froid comme il venait de le faire. Une vraie discussion n’apparait que dans le calme et la mesure.

Il s’habilla comme il put pour se glisser dans la salle de bain, souhaitant effacer les traces de son erreur de la veille. Une fois cela fait, il alla dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour s’habiller. L’affaire fut difficile car ses doigts tremblaient.

Durant tout le temps de sa préparation, il se surprit à fuir son reflet dans toutes les surfaces réfléchissantes.

Une fois son semblant de splendeur recouvrée, il avança dans le couloir sombre, n’osant pas allumer la lumière. Il fuyait toute forme de luminosité.

Ses pas le conduisirent devant la porte de son aîné, où il resta debout sans bouger pendant quelques minutes. Son courage lui faisait défaut, il avait peur. Mais les choses ne pourraient pas avancer s’il ne le faisait pas.

Alors il frappa à la porte.

N’obtenant aucune réponse, il frappa une seconde fois avant d’ouvrir la barrière qui le séparait de son but. Arthur n’aimait pas agir directement, il préférait la paperasse, la subtilité, se cacher derrière un bureau, mais en l’occurrence, il n’avait pas le choix.

La chambre était sombre, les rideaux tirés et l’ambiance lourde.

Eclairé à la seule lumière de sa lampe de chevet faiblarde, Francis était assis en tailleur sur son lit, les coudes sur les genoux et le bas de son visage dissimulé dans ses poings serrés. Il était torse nu, ne s’étant pas changé depuis la veille. D’énormes cernes décoraient ses yeux, preuves de son insomnie. Il avait quitté le lieu du crime la veille, s’était posé sur son lit et n’avait fait que réfléchir depuis lors, en silence, sans bouger. La dureté de son regard, rarissime et effrayante, brisa le courage d’Arthur qui se sentit prêt à s’effondrer d’une minute à l’autre.

Du coup, il ne fit aucune confiance à sa voix et se mura dans un silence apeuré, les yeux néanmoins fixés sur son homologue qui ne lui rendit pas le contact visuel ; il semblait toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Un long moment de silence les prit. Très long moment de silence. Rompu bientôt par la voix déraillée et brisée de Francis.

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

Jugée la durée d’un amour n’était pas chose facile mais Arthur s’y était plus ou moins préparé. Avec une voix encore plus faible que l’autre, il répondit :

« Peu après mes… quinze ans… »

Francis ferma les yeux, digérant l’information en inspirant une bonne bouffée d’air pour oxygéner au maximum son cerveau torturé.

« Qui est au courant ? »

Aie. La question qui tue.

« … Lilian… C’est tout… »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« L’homme… que j’ai vu à la… librairie… »

Francis sourcilla, brisant l’échange pour retomber dans un silence pesant.

« Tu as commencé à disparaitre peu après tes quinze ans. Etait-ce à cause… de ça… ? »

« Oui ».

« Où allais-tu ? »

« Dans un groupe de punks. Ça me détendait ».

« C’est là que tu as rencontré ce Lilian ? »

« Oui ».

« Qu’avez-vous fait ensembles ? »

Arthur ne répondit pas, brisant à son tour l’échange rythmé qui leur servait de discussion.

Sa gêne refaisait surface alors que des souvenirs divers, qu’il avait pris soin d’enterrer, assenaient ses pauvres neurones. Entre les images de Lilian et celles de Francis, il commençait à se perdre entre rêve et réalité. Mauvais ça.

Agacé, Francis réitéra sa question, le ton encore plus acerbe qu’auparavant.

« Arthur… Qu’avez-vous. Fait. Ensembles ? »

« Du… sexe… ».

Francis referma les yeux, les poings se serrant douloureusement l’un l’autre.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il… il me… faisait penser… à toi… »

Nouvelle bouffée d’air pour Francis.

« Et lui ? Faire ça le dérangeait pas ?

« Non, il… lui aussi avait quelqu’un en tête qui… me ressemblait… »

Francis émit un léger juron alors qu’il cacha sa tête dans ses mains. Arthur, qui n’avait pas trop osé rentrer dans la chambre, eut une soudaine envie de refermer la porte et s’en aller en courant pour se cacher dans un trou.

Francis lui faisait extrêmement peur.

De manière générale, les hommes ne s’énervant que rarement avaient tendance à lui faire peur.

Francis se redressa d’un bond, le faisant sursauter. Arthur fit deux pas en arrière, attirant l’attention de son frère. Pendant quelques instants, la colère disparue de son regard pour laisser place à une forme de blessure, de souffrance intérieure qui le déchirait. Cependant, cela ne dura pas. Il s’avança vers son frère à pas de loup, le coinçant contre le mur du couloir.

« Arthur, tu as tout de même conscience de ce qu’on a fait hier soir, rassure-moi ?

_ Bien… Bien sûr… Je… Je suis désolé… J’avais bu, ça m’a rendu incontrôlable et j’ai fait quelque chose d’impardonnable… Pardon, Francis… Je ne voulais pas te décevoir ou te faire mal ! Je voulais que tout aille bien mais j’ai tout raté, comme d’habitude ! Tu me hais et c’est tout ce que je voulais éviter ! Je te demande pardon, Francis ! Je... »

L’interpellé lui cacha la bouche de sa main, la mâchoire serrées alors qu’il l’avait cloué au mur avec toute sa force. Ces excuses, dans la bouche d’Arthur, sonnaient comme une déclaration d’amour passionnée, et ce n’était pas vraiment ce qu’il voulait entendre pour le moment.

Il était trop sensible à la tristesse d’Arthur, ça provoquait chez lui quelque chose d’inconvenant. Les larmes d’Arthur menaçaient de couler à chaque instant, sa peur et sa douleur étaient palpables. Il allait craquer si tout ceci durait encore.

« Je dois partir ».

Francis, ces mots prononcés, retira sa main et avança dans le couloir. Il entendit un bruit de glissement et vit le reflet d’Arthur, dans un des vases du couloir, qui avait glissé contre le mur, horrifié, défait, perdu et brisé. Le grand frère eut envie de courir le ramasser mais il se retint et ne se retourna pas, même lorsqu’il entendit le léger « Ne me quitte pas » dans les lèvres de son cadet pleurant.

Arthur pleurait silencieusement, assis par terre comme un jouet abandonné, l’impression amère d’avoir tout perdu en un instant.

0~*O*o*O*~0

« Tu peux m’expliquer pourquoi c’est toujours moi qui doit ranger la librairie la nuit ? se plaignit Antonio. Tu ne me penses pas capable de tenir la boutique le jour, Bella ? Ou tu essayes de m’épuiser pour m’empêcher de passer du temps avec mes amigos ?

_ Rien à voir, répliqua-t-elle. Mais lorsque j’ai proposé à Mogens qu’on échange tous les trois nos rôles, il a refusé… et comme tu ne sais pas gérer des comptes et tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à des chiffres, on n’a pas le choix, c’est moi qui m’occupe des comptes.

_ C’est injuste. C’est toujours moi qui subis les humeurs de Mogens ! »

Antonio sortit devant la boutique pour prendre une bouffée d’air frais, les mains dans les poches dans une attitude boudeuse. Il dormait de temps à autre à heures décousues, ce qui l’avait considérablement fatigué. Le travail de nuit aurait mieux marché s’il dormait la journée. Hors, c’était le seul moment où il pouvait passer un peu de temps avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

Le dilemme était complexe.

Sa réflexion fut coupée lorsqu’il aperçut Francis courir vers lui et s’arrêter, essoufflé et torse nu.

« Eh bah, je sais qu’il fait chaud, camarado, mais c’est peut-être pas une raison pour finir à poil dans la rue ! »

Puis il vit les cernes et l’expression de son ami, ce qui lui fit comprendre que l’heure n’était pas à la plaisanterie.

« Antonio… Je t’en prie… J’ai besoin de toi… »

En bon ami qu’il était, l’hispanique attrapa son frère de cœur par l’épaule pour le conduire à l’intérieur de la librairie. En le voyant entrer, Mogens bondit de sa position pour aller le foutre à la porte, mais son reproche mourut dans sa gorge au moment où il constata l’état du jeune homme. Il avait beau détester Francis, il n’était pas un monstre et voyait bien qu’il n’était pas là pour fanfaronner et déranger le magasin.

Bella, plus sensible à cause de son instinct féminin fortement développé (à force de vivre avec des garçons), attrapa son frère aîné par le bras et demanda à Antonio de passer des serviettes et du savon à Francis pour qu’il puisse se décrasser. De plus, elle ne manqua pas de lui ordonner de panser la blessure que leur invité avait sur l’omoplate, et qui avait laissé une longue marque de sang sur son dos, preuve qu’il n’y avait pas touché après l’avoir reçu.

Il y avait fort à parier qu’il s’était enfuit jusqu’à en oublier sa chemise.

Francis, éreinté, nerveux et souffrant, se fit conduire à la salle de bain sans même s’en apercevoir. Son réflexe avait été d’aller chez Antonio mais ce furent ses pas qui l’avaient conduit jusqu’ici.

Antonio lui annonça qu’il allait lui chercher une serviette et des habits, le laissant commencer sa douche tout seul. Il en profita pour appeler Gilbert, le sommant de venir soutenir leur ami souffrant. Cela fait, il alla rejoindre Francis pour lui laver le dos et soigner sa griffure pour qu’elle ne s’infecte pas.

Lavé et habillé, il fut invité à passer dans la chambre de son ami, où Gilbert les attendait déjà, assis sur le bord du lit.

« Eh bah, mon gros… Je sais pas ce qui s’est passé mais ça t’a amoché ».

Antonio envoya un regard effarouché à Gilbert, qui, décidemment, manquait de tact pour quelqu’un d’aussi « merveilleux », comme il le disait.

Francis s’assit sur le lit, la tête dans les mains, sous le regard assez inquiet de ses meilleurs amis. Gilbert, assis face à lui, avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, cherchant quoi dire alors qu’Antonio était à côté du grand blond, une main sur son épaule comme pour le rassurer. Le silence ne dura pas.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé, Franny ? Tu peux tout nous dire, tu sais ?

_ … J’ai fait une insomnie après… après… après que Arthur… enfin, je… la nuit a été longue… c’était inespéré… Je comprends pas… Pourquoi j’avais rien vu venir ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire, c’est le flou… Mais je peux pas le dire… Je peux pas… C’est tellement… tellement…

_ Arrêtes-moi si je me trompe, commença Antonio, mais est-ce que, par hasard, ça n’aurait pas un lien avec le grand secret d’Arthur ? »

L’expression de Francis se voila d’un masque de douleur alors qu’il serrait les dents pour se retenir d’on-ne-sait-quoi. Les deux autres comprirent que la réponse ne pouvait être que positive. Il savait tout. Et ce savoir lui faisait du mal. C’était à se demander ce qu’Arthur avait bien put faire pour le mettre dans cet état, lui, le jeune homme gentillet et joyeux qui ne se laissait pourtant jamais tomber dans la dépression.

« Est-ce qu’Arthur en a déjà parlé à quelqu’un, de son côté ? demanda Antonio.

_ Ouais… Le type d’hier avec qui il a discuté devant la librairie… Cet enfoiré…

_ S’il en a parlé, tu peux aussi te confier, Francis. Vous serez quitte. Chacun a le droit d’avoir des confidents, tant que ça reste dans une sphère privée, et tu nous connais bien, tous les deux, on dira rien de ton secret.

_ C’est dur… Même vous, vous allez vous sentir mal après ça…

_ On est plus à ça près.

_ Et si tu souffres, c’est une raison de plus pour te purger. On est ami, on assume notre rôle ».

Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à avoir ces deux énergumènes comme camarades. Depuis des années, ils partageaient tout et ne s’étaient jamais trahis. Ce ne fut donc pas difficile pour Francis de se décharger de ce poids qui étouffait son cœur face à eux.

« Arthur… Il… Il… est… Arthur est… »

Sa voix se bloqua soudainement. Il comprenait que l’avouer de vive voix serait une première étape d’acceptation pour lui. Seulement, il avait peur de l’accepter, parce que ce n’était pas ce qu’il était supposé faire, non ?

« Arthur est… »

En réalité, Francis avait peur de ses propres pensées et réactions. S’il l’acceptait, il serait capable de perdre la tête et de craquer face à la souffrance de son cher frère. Mais il ne pouvait pas le nier à tout jamais, non plus.

« Arthur est… amoureux de moi ».

Aucun bruit ne suivit, juste un silence respectueux que Francis remercia mentalement.

« Depuis ses quinze ans, il le cache… il tente de s’en débarrasser… et moi, j’ai… rien vu… rien fait… Je l’ai laissé seul… Il s’est éloigné à cause de moi et… lorsque je voulais le retenir, je ne faisais que l’éloigner d’avantage… Il allait dans une sorte de groupe de… de punks… pour boire et fumer, je suppose. Pour oublier… C’est là qu’il a rencontré ce Lilian, ce mec qui… Ce mec qui… Putain… Ce mec qui me ressemblais physiquement et qui se tapait Arthur pour l’aider à tenir le coup ! Parce qu’en se faisant baiser par ce type, il avait l’impression que c’était moi ! C’est tout ce qu’il a trouvé pour pas devenir complètement dingue ! Mais c’est déjà dingue ! Mais y avait pas d’autres solutions, bordel ?! Et qu’est-ce que je foutais, moi, pendant ces longues nuits où il s’oubliait dans les bras d’un autre ?! Fais chier ! »

Sa colère l’épuisa, il dut donc souffler et se calmer, avec toujours la douce main chaleureuse d’Antonio qui lui frottait le dos dans un rythme lent.

« Si je puis me permettre…, demanda calmement Gilbert en se frottant la tête. Comment l’as-tu appris ? »

Francis rougit et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, silencieux. Il semblait chercher ses mots.

« Hier… lorsque je suis rentré à la maison… il était ivre. Il avait bu pour oublier sa solitude. Et… de fil en aiguille, après qu’on se soit dit des petites choses, il a… inconsciemment d’abord… parce qu’il se croyait dans un rêve… il… enfin, on… Il avait la voix souffrante et le regard brulant… j’ai pas résisté… Il était tellement envoutant… »

Il n’y avait pas besoin de mots pour faire comprendre ce qui s’était passé entre eux, les deux amis le comprirent de suite. Cela justifiait la griffure dans son dos.

« Le lendemain… Ce matin… on a discuté et il s’est confessé à moi… Mais c’était le pire moment que j’ai vécu… parce que, quand je me suis levé de mon lit… il a reculé de deux pas, très vite… Putain… Arthur a eu peur de moi… Je l’ai vu dans ses yeux, il a cru que j’allais lever la main sur lui…

_ Il doit se sentir coupable de ses sentiments, ça lui a fait perdre confiance en tout. Du coup, il a imaginé ta réaction tellement fort qu’il s’en est persuadé. C’est une réaction normale, Franny, ça ne veut pas dire qu’il te hait ou que sa peur va durer. Il a besoin de temps pour se remettre. Et toi aussi, d’ailleurs.

_ Qu’est-ce que j’ai raté… ?

_ Rien, Francis… Rien, rassura Antonio. Les sentiments sont capricieux ».

Au bout d’un moment, le blond tomba de fatigue et s’endormit dans les bras de l’hispanique qui, aidé du germanique, parvint à le glisser dans les draps. Quelques heures de sommeil semblaient absolument obligatoires.

Le laissant se reposer, les deux compagnons descendirent vers la sortie du magasin, n’offrant aucune vraie réponse à Bella lorsqu’ils lui passèrent devant. Le secret devait être gardé, ils l’avaient promis au nom de leur amitié.

Ils allèrent dans un parc, à l’abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

« T’en penses quoi de cette histoire, Tonio ?

_ Dingue. Arthur a plus de courage que je le pensais pour avoir vécu avec ça pendant tout ce temps sans rien dire à personne. Sauf à ce… Lilian ? Bon, là par contre, c’est carrément glauque. Couché avec un sosie, c’est tordu.

_ Il a rien trouvé de mieux.

_ J’ai de la peine pour Francis. Quoiqu’il se passe, il aime toujours autant son petit frère mais… leur relation ne sera plus jamais la même après ça. Comment vont-ils vivre maintenant ? Est-ce qu’ils vont tout dissimuler à leurs parents ? Non parce que, en toute franchise, je vois mal Francis en parler à qui que ce soit d’autre que nous.

_ Ouais… Il est trop sensible à ce que ressens Arthur, il ne voudra pas lui faire de mal en trahissant sa confiance. Même un bon psy ne lui tirera jamais les vers du nez…

_ Tu penses qu’il y a une chance pour que… Enfin, c’est un peu dur à dire mais… pour que Francis partage les sentiments d’Arthur ?

_ Franchement… ? Oui.

_ C’est bien ce que je pensais…

_ Si Arthur est tombé amoureux de Francis, l’inverse peut avoir lieu aussi. On ne sait pas ce qui s’est passé dans leur enfance mais ça a joué un rôle dans cette histoire ».

Ils se turent un instant avant qu’Antonio ne reprenne la parole.

« Sa famille et la mienne ont vécu à la campagne au début, tu sais ? On a déménagé ensembles que lorsqu’on a eu treize ans, à peu près. C’est cette année même qu’on t’a rencontré et qu’on a commencé ce trio.

_ Le milieu rural est différent de la ville. Est-ce qui s’est passé quelque chose, là-bas ?

_ Bah… Je suis en train de me dire qu’on n’était pas nombreux… Et Francis et Arthur ont été un peu isolés, parfois. Même si ça va mieux, leur mère a eu une mauvaise passe et tous les deux ont passé beaucoup de temps ensembles, quand leur mère était à l’hôpital, accompagnée par le père. Je venais jouer avec eux, quelque fois, dans leur maison, mais pas souvent. D’ailleurs, je me souviens qu’ils étaient très proches. Plus que tu peux imaginer. Francis état un frère idéal. Il s’occupait d’Arthur, dont la croissance était un peu tardive, il le nourrissait, jouait avec lui, dormait avec lui… Arrivé en ville, tout ça à changer. Francis sortait avec nous et Arthur travaillait.

_ Un changement peut-être… trop brusque pour Arthur.

_ Sans doute… Mais de son côté, tu te souviens que Francis téléphonait souvent à Arthur pour prendre de ses nouvelles et nous parlait beaucoup de lui. Il aurait été moins sociable, il serait resté à la maison avec son petit frère pour lui tenir compagnie ».

Un nouveau silence entendu les prit.

« Le fait est que, depuis leur enfance, Arthur ne fait que vivre à travers Francis. Celui-ci l’a quitté une première fois pour passer du temps avec nous – et je viens soudainement de comprendre pourquoi Arthur nous déteste autant – et donc… logiquement… Arthur s’est senti abandonné et a désiré retrouver cette complicité perdu, au point où il est tombé amoureux. Mais comme c’est quelqu’un de réfléchi, il s’est dit que ce genre de sentiment est prohibé. De ce fait, il s’est à son tour éloigné de Francis, qui l’a vécu comme un abandon aussi… Si on suit le schéma, ça ne m’étonnerait pas que notre ami se mette à désirer Arthur de la même manière.

_ Il est… trop gentil pour son propre bien. Mais disons c’est comme ça qu’on l’aime notre Francis, après tout.

_ Reste plus qu’à lui expliquer…

_ Euh… T’es sûr ?

_ … Non… »

Ils ne prirent aucune décision quant à leur camarade souffrant, tant et si bien que deux jours passèrent, où Francis ne fit que se reposer chez Antonio, dans de longues journées où son cerveau carburait pour démêler ses pensées. Les larmes de son petit frère hantaient ses esprits et il ne pouvait pas oublier le regard apeuré qu’il lui avait envoyé.

Il en venait à se demander lequel d’entre eux deux avait réellement abandonné l’autre.

L’abandon… Comment avaient-ils pu s’abandonner ? Eux qui avaient été si proches ?!

Ce fut cette question brulante qui irradia l’esprit de Francis. Comment avait-il pu, pauvre con qu’il était, abandonner son petit protégé, celui qu’il défendait depuis sa jeunesse, dans un moment où il avait besoin de lui ?!

Laissé seul sous une douche froide, Francis réfléchissait, la tête posée contre le carrelage murale de cette douche. Des souvenirs d’enfance entravait ses esprits, se moquaient de lui avec ignominie. Il se souvenait des rires, des jeux, des histoires… Tout ce qu’ils avaient partagés ensembles.

Les yeux brillants de son frère lorsqu’ils étaient réunis pour faire une même activité…

Ses lèvres incurvées en un sourire angélique quand il lui préparait un goûter.

Sa petite tête blonde qu’il caressait le soir avant de dormir.

Laissé seul dans sa chambre austère, Arthur pensait, la tête abattue contre ses mains flageolantes, assis devant le lit de son frère disparu. Une nuée de souvenirs s’abattaient sur son cœur consumé par le regret, où seul le sourire lumineux de Francis perçait la noirceur de ses idées.

La main confiante de son aîné qui se tendait vers lui, l’invitant à le suivre dans les forêts.

Son corps souple et fort qui n’hésitait pas à le protéger, à le rassurer lorsqu’il avait peur.

Son rire si doux, si jovial, qu’il aimait plus que tout.

Francis, les paupières closes et la tête levée vers les néons agressifs, autorisa sa main salie de luxure à glisser contre son torse, jusqu’à descendre à son bas-ventre. Comment avait-il pu abandonner Arthur ? Ne s’aimaient-ils pas plus que tout durant leur jeunesse ? Ne juraient-ils pas que l’un par l’autre ?

Arthur, les iris ouvert sur son crime et la tête baissée vers sa ceinture ouverte, glissa ses mains salies de luxure sous son boxer, des gouttes salées et amères glissant sur ses doigts tremblotants. Etait-il condamné à cette solitude ? Pourrait-il un jour se pardonner d’avoir faibli au point de désirer l’existence de son frère pour lui seul ?

Francis soupesa ce sexe qui l’avait trahi, qui s’était levé face à son propre sang et qui s’était enfoncé sans honte dans cette prison qui, aujourd’hui encore et à jamais, le hanterait. Il sentit des yeux verts le fixer, le juger avec envie. Une langue imaginaire glissa sur ses lèvres, dans un baiser égoïste qu’il apprécia également.

Arthur glissa ses doigts autour de ce sexe qui lui avait causé tant de tourments. S’il n’avait eu aucune sexualité ni aucun désir, les choses auraient pu être autrement. Hélas, ce désir existait, le faisait imaginer des mains douces et chaudes qui flattaient son corps de caresses appuyés et expérimentées, l’amenant à sa perte.

Francis gronda dans sa gorge, le souffle court alors que la cadence s’accélérait.

Arthur implora, agrippant fermement les draps de son aîné, où l’odeur persistait.

« Arthur… »

« Francis ! »

La fin pour eux.

Le troisième jour, Gilbert et Antonio tentèrent calmement de justifier les sentiments d’Arthur vis-à-vis de leur passé à la campagne. Il devait bien reconnaitre que c’était plausible et, dans ce cas, il se sentit davantage coupable par rapport à la douleur de son cadet.

Il était comme ça, Francis. Il pardonnait tout, il aimait, il souriait… Même dans une affaire aussi grave, son affection pour Arthur était plus forte que sa morale. Une question, posée innocemment par Antonio, sonnait dans sa tête depuis quelques heures :

« T’es-tu énervé des sentiments d’Arthur ou du fait que tu n’as pas été là pour lui ? »

Il n’avait pas la réponse. Ou plutôt, il en avait peur.

Antonio avait vraiment le chic pour poser les vraies questions, celles qui dérangeaient.

Avouer que sa rage n’était venue que de son impuissance face aux pensées de son frère, c’était comme dire que l’inceste ne lui faisait pas peur. Hors, Francis était plus sensible à la santé mentale d’Arthur qu’à la question de la sexualité consanguine. De toute manière, ils étaient deux hommes, ils n’avaient pas de soucis à se faire sur le problème de la reproduction. Tout allait bien, concrètement. La seule chose qui l’entravait, c’était l’éternelle morale, celle qui, au fil du temps, avait toujours contraint les hommes.

Il avait bien fait d’en parler à Antonio et Gilbert. Ses deux amis l’aidaient sans cesse à aller mieux, à dédramatiser les choses (car il n’y avait pas mort d’homme dans cette histoire). Finalement, Francis fut plus détendu, plus calme, et était prêt à assumer ses erreurs passées.

Au bout de trois longs jours de cauchemars et de regrets.

Le quatrième jour apparut. Francis s’était préparé.

Il allait rentrer chez lui. Il devait voir Arthur et se mettre en phase vis-à-vis de leur relation. Et en plus, Arthur lui manquait trop, maintenant. Surtout en sachant que la dernière image qu’il avait de lui était ses yeux brillants de larmes. Non, cette situation avait bien trop durée, il fallait y mettre un terme.

Lorsqu’il descendit enfin de la chambre d’Antonio, Francis fut accueilli par Bella qui prit de ses nouvelles et lui offrit des gaufres faites maison, avec une vieille recette belge dont elle seule avait le secret. L’invité y fit honneur en s’asseyant à table pour manger avec eux ce petit-déjeuner calorique. La douceur de la pâte donna envie à Francis de cuisiner à son tour (parce que ça faisait longtemps) mais il avait d’autres choses à faire avant.

Il fit mille louanges sur la cuisine de Bella avant de s’élancer seul dans les rues de la ville, le cœur plus léger car reposé, sans oublier de remercier ses deux meilleurs amis. Toutes ses pensées furent alors tournées vers son frère. Il se mit ainsi à regretter amèrement de l’avoir quitté si précipitamment. Plus le temps passait, plus il angoissait à le revoir, se demandant même s’il n’avait pas fait une bêtise pendant son absence. Mais Arthur était trop intelligent et mature pour commettre l’irréparable. C’était comme ça que le voyait Francis et il avait confiance en lui. Par contre, il ne se faisait pas d’illusion, Arthur n’allait pas lui sauter dans les bras à son retour.

Finalement, il se retrouva devant la porte de chez lui et glissa calmement la clé dans la serrure, ouvrant le verrou. Il retira sa clé, posa sa main sur la poignée… et attendit… Attendit… Attendit bien cinq minutes que ses mains calment leur tremblement. Il angoissait comme un enfant à son premier jour d’école.

Courage, se disait-il. Courage. Il le faut. Il faut voir Arthur, parler avec lui, le rassurer. Chaque seconde loin de lui, dans l’attente, devait le torturer.

Résolu, il abaissa la poignée et ouvrit la porte en grand.

Et fit face à Arthur, la main levée là où aurait dû être la poignée. Les yeux rouges et cernés, la peau blême. Un gros sac de voyage à l’épaule.

Son sang ne fit qu’un tour.

Francis entra dans la maison, attrapant son cadet au passage qui lâcha son sac sur le sol dans le processus, puis il condamna la porte d’un coup de clé avant de les jeter avec celles d’Arthur, le plus loin possible dans le couloir.

Il ne le laisserait pas partir.

Hors de question !

Le plus jeune tenta de se dégager mais la force des bras de Francis le maintenait contre cette poitrine chaude et battante. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il essayait de comprendre les réactions de son grand frère. Rien n’y faisait, il ne pouvait imaginer un seul instant qu’il soit déjà pardonné pour ses crimes. Du coup, il gesticula à nouveau pour obtenir sa liberté.

« Francis, laisse-moi passer ! Je dois partir ! »

Je dois partir.

Les mêmes paroles que l’aîné lui avait dites quatre jours plus tôt.

« Non. Tu restes ici ».

Il ne put pas lui dire autre chose car tout semblait se passer trop vite. Francis était glacé d’effroi à l’idée de perdre à nouveau son petit protégé. Pourtant, depuis leur jeunesse, ils n’avaient fait que ça : s’abandonner et se perdre. Il était temps de briser cette malédiction.

Arthur voulut lui échapper, sans doute pour passer par une fenêtre où quelque chose du genre, mais le grand blond le coinça habilement contre la porte d’entrée, contraignait tout mouvement de fuite.

« Calme-toi, Arthur. Nous devons parler.

_ On a déjà parlé l’autre jour. Laisse-moi ! »

Une vraie furie. L’aîné s’obligea à lui attraper le visage avec une main pour forcer leurs yeux à se croiser. L’échange visuel eut pour effet de stopper les gestes brusques du plus jeune. Le regard auquel il était confronté l’obsédait.

« On va reparler, Arthur. La dernière fois, nous n’avions pas assez de recul. Maintenant, j’en ai pris et, que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais te garder prêt de moi. Tu ne t’enfuiras plus, Arthur. Tu vas assumer tes sentiments et j’assumerais les miens. De toute façon, tu ne peux aller nulle part.

_ Si ! J’irais avec mes amis !

_ Les punks ? Ne me fais pas rire, Arthur. Tu ne peux pas concevoir une vie où je ne suis pas à tes côtés, autant que je ne me suis jamais projeté dans l’avenir sans te voir aussi. Depuis des années, on sait qu’on est lié, toi et moi. Je ne m’étais pas autant posé la question que toi. A mes yeux, il était normal que je vois ta présence dans mes rêves d’avenir car nous avons passé notre enfance dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Toi, tu t’es plus remis en question que moi et tu m’as aimé. Je n’imagine même pas à quel point ça a été dur mais tu as accepté le fait que tu m’aimes. Pour moi, ça a été différent… et c’est même plus tordu dans un sens… Parce que mon amour pour toi est toujours allé de soi. Je te considérais inconsciemment comme acquis, au point où t’imaginer avec quelqu’un d’autre m’était inconnu. Mais ça ne date pas d’hier, Arthur. Non, non, non. Tout cela remonte à si loin que même moi, ça m’angoisse. Je n’appelais pas ça de l’amour au sens « sexuel » du terme, je n’appelais jamais ce sentiment parce que… je l’avais assimilé. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, Arthur mais, à la différence de toi, qui est passé du stade fraternel au stade amoureux, j’ai toujours eut le même sentiment pour toi depuis mon enfance… ».

Francis ne pré-pensait aucune de ses paroles, il les découvrait en même temps qu’Arthur en spectateur incrédule de son propre aveu. Et à mesure qu’il parlait, se libérait, tout lui semblait plus clair. Quant à Arthur, il avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, silencieux et attentif.

« … Mais en réalité, Arthur… Je t’ai toujours aimé d’une manière particulière. Mes actions d’aujourd’hui sont les mêmes que celles d’avant. A huit ans, je me souviens avoir éprouvé une jalousie d’enfant à te voir rire avec un de nos camarades d’école, toi qui ne riait que rarement et toujours avec moi. J’ai éprouvé le même sentiment lorsque je t’ai vu avec ce Lilian de l’autre jour. Depuis tout petit, tu te réveilles plus ou moins à la même heure le matin et, depuis tout ce temps, j’angoisse quand tu es en retard. De toutes les personnes avec lesquelles je me suis mis en couple, je n’ai jamais imaginé mon avenir avec l’un d’entre eux. Je ne voyais pas de famille ou de mariage. Rien. Mais lorsque l’on me demande de m’imaginer plus tard, je te vois comme lorsque l’on était enfant… »

Artur rougissait en se remémorant leurs souvenirs de jeunesse. Le temps de l’innocence lui manquait.

« Je n’évolues pas, Arthur. Je t’aime comme au premier jour et ne peux que penser à toi. Parce que tu es toujours celui auquel je pense, celui qui m’inquiète. Depuis toujours, je vais vers toi lorsque les choses vont mal pour l’un de nous deux. Jeunes, c’est dans tes bras que je m’endormais lors de mes crises d’angoisses quand maman ne rentrait pas de l’hôpital. Je retournais vers toi à chaque fois. Alors… quand tu as commencé à te détourner de moi, j’ai perdu ce point de repère auquel j’avais appris à m’accrocher. Mais tu avais eu raison de t’éloigner. Ça m’a appris à ne pas vivre sur mes acquis et maintenant, je constate que sans ça, je n’aurais pas pu faire ce constat sur moi-même. J’ai toujours eu besoin de toi, Arthur. Toujours. Sauf que je n’ai jamais pensé, étant enfant, que tu puisses me quitter. C’était impossible à mes yeux. Et finalement, je suis celui qui t’a laissé seul en premier. J’étais tellement persuadé que tu me resterais que j’ai raté mon rôle de protecteur envers toi. Une bonne relation, ça se travaille, ça se conserve, ça s’alimente. Là a été mon erreur. Ma vision des choses était trop puérile et la tienne était trop adulte ».

Arthur avait brisé leur contact visuel, baissant tristement la tête comme si les regrets et l’amertume de son enfance brisée venait de lui revenir d’un seul coup. Il entendait les paroles de Francis mais ne pouvait pas les accepter, car elles sonnaient comme un pardon qu’il ne méritait pas et annonçaient qu’ils pourraient tous les deux continuer à vivre ensembles. Hors, c’était impossible. Surtout pas après ça. Pourtant, il avait vu la douceur dans le regard de Francis, l’espoir et l’avenir. Tout passait dans ces iris bleus.

Mais Arthur s’était depuis longtemps persuadé qu’une histoire d’amour entre deux frères était impossible, tant qu’il était celui qui ne se pardonnait pas. Il s’entravait lui-même, se faisait violence avec sadisme.

Sadisme…

Ce très cher révolutionnaire des temps perdus.

Les aveux qu’il entendait lui faisaient mal au cœur car il était tiraillé entre son désir d’être pardonné et son amertume pour lui-même. Une larme roula sur sa joue blanche, sous les yeux d’un Francis inquiet. Embarrassé de sa propre faiblesse, Arthur dégagea doucement une de ses mains pour l’essuyer. L’aîné amorça un geste tendre pour caresser sa joue mais Arthur se retourna face à la porte bloquée, lui faisant dos. Même le voir devenait un supplice.

« Ne me fais pas espérer, Francis ».

L’interpellé émit un petit rire cristallin dont lui seul avait le secret, avant d’enrouler amoureusement ses bras autour de la taille de son cadet, posant sa joue contre son cou raidit d’anticipation.

« C’est trop tard, Arthur. Tu es déjà pardonné. Ou plutôt, tu n’es plus le seul coupable de cette histoire. Maintenant, à toi de me dire si tu veux que l’on vive ensembles comme des complices ou comme des victimes.

_ Nous ne serons jamais des victimes… Tu le sais bien.

_ Dans ce cas, vivons en criminels… On gardera notre crime…

Un baiser atteint la nuque fraiche d’Arthur.

« … pour nous… »

Encore un baiser, plus haut cette fois.

« Et personne au monde… »

Un baiser sur sa joue humide.

« … n’aura le droit… »

Un baiser sur sa mâchoire tremblante.

« … de nous juger… »

Un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« Ne me quitte pas, Arthur. Il faut oublier. Tout peut s’oublier. Oublier le temps des malentendus et le temps perdu… »

Un sanglot contre une susurre languissante.

« Moi, je t’offrirais des larmes de pluies venues de pays où il ne pleut pas, Arthur… »

La main d’Arthur remonta sur les bras entrelacés qui l’entouraient.

« Je creuserais la terre jusqu’après ma mort pour couvrir ton corps d’or et de lumière… »

Des sanglots contre de l’espoir.

« Il est, parait-il, des terres bruler donnant plus de blé qu’un meilleur avril ».

Arthur pleurait à chaudes larmes, le corps tendu contre son amour de toujours.

« Et quand viens le soir, pour qu’un ciel flamboie, le rouge et le noir ne s’épousent-ils pas ? Hein, Arthur ? Dis-moi… »

Sanglots souriants.

« Ne me quitte pas ».

Baiser sur les lèvres.

« Ne me quitte pas ».

Chemises tombantes.

« Ne quitte pas ».

Cris d’amour.

« Ne me quitte… pas… »

Délice ultime.


End file.
